Blood Stained Roses
by Melissarocks
Summary: I was falling in love with a vampire; a vampire who trained his whole life to kill me. read and review
1. Chapter 1 Sucks to be Human

_**Sucks to be a human**_

_*Alyssa POV *_

I'm Alyssa. But you can call me Ally Lissa, Lizzy etc. I live in a world over run by monsters, and not just any kind of monsters,vampires. Vampires are extraordinarily beautiful. So perfect in fact that it makes them look unreal, almost hideous, yet it was almost impossible to look away. But for some reason they never harmed me, and always went to the person next to me. You'd think that with my bleach blond hair, pale skin, and emerald green eyes I'd be a vampires main target, but I wasn't or was I? It was like my blood acted like vampire repellent. It could have been a miracle, but it could also be a curse.


	2. Chapter 2 First Things First

_I have 2 give credit to SejiAdettswic for helping me with the title of this chapter  
_

* * *

_***Aidan's POV***_

There are two important things you need to know about my life.

1. I'm a Vampire

2. I'm a Prince.

With that said, I can tell you all the reasons why being a vampire prince isn't as great as you'd think it would be. Well I'll just tell you the main ones.  
1. I'm not exactly the hottest vampire around. I'm not ugly per say . . . just not as hot as some other vampires.

2. The only reason girls go out with me is because . . .

a. I'm rich

b. I have power

c. They're mortal and think I'm hot  
d. They're mortal and incredibly stupid and skanky. So they ignore the risks of being with a vampire.

e. They're vampire girls and are just using me to get someone else jealous

f. . . . well I could go on but I won't

3. My dad (the king) basically rules the world, so when he dies all that pressure falls on me. Everyone counting on me to do my job right blah blah blah. And that's whole shit load of pressure.

4. I have the ability to control the elements (water, fire, air, and earth). You might be thinking why is that a problem? Well hold on and let me explain. Okay so being able to control the elements is pretty cool. And that's not the problem. The problem is the fact that the reason I have these powers is because of some dumb prophecy. Don't understand well here's the prophecy...

_Sand grains through the hour glass are no more _  
_ All time is gone _

_ Drinker of blood and vessel for the elements _  
_ Can kill the disease _

_ Vicious silent killer living in the veins of one _  
_ Only the master can consume _

_ Impossible to destroy _  
_ But the master must extinquish _

_ If the fires rage on_  
_ All the blood drinkers will be brought to their knees _

_ And mark the end of an era_

See how that's a problem. I have to save my race, and the fact is, that I might actually (most likely) fall in love with the person I'm suppose to kill. And I have no idea who this person is, who they're, what they look like or any of that. The way I'm suppose to tell is if there blood smells better then any other blood, how the hell am I suppose to know that? Well as you can see this prophecy is a bunch of annoying bull crap that I have to deal with. See how being a Vampire Prince can suck royally.

_

* * *

Credit to Emo Pixie for writing the prophecy_


	3. Chapter 3 School

_**School**_

_* Alyssa's Pov.*_

Prince Aidan was going to visit our school today wooptedoo. Yeah I for one was not excited, it was just another vampire royal storming into our school and checking up on it. O and let me mention that I'm seventeen and in high school. We were told not to wear clothes that expose our selves. They didnt want any of us to get killed. But some of the girls aka cheerleaders didn't listen. What did they want to be killed. Well actually I couldn't blame, most of there families and been killed by vampires. Maybe they thought if they exposed themselves that a vampire would kill them to, and they would be able to be with there families. My friend Kara walked up to me, she was one of my best friends, but I still thought she was a little slutty. She had dark brown hair in a bob cut, which she died turquoise, she wore short shorts most of the time a hat and a scarf. My other best friend Felix came he was dark skinned, and had dark hair. "I had fun with Alec last night," Kara said.

"Let me guess, you had sex?" I guessed. Alec was Kara's boyfriend. He was basically just a cute boy with brown hair. But according to Kara he was extremely hot.

"No," she said a bit to quickly.

"Really?" I asked not believing her.

"Fine, I did, I still cant believe you and I still cant believe you and Edward haven't done it yet," she said. Edward was my boyfriend, but we weren't as close as Kara and hers. Edward and I liked each other more then friends, but we weren't in love. I just didn't want to breakup with him, I didn't like anyone else, and it would make me feel like a jerk. Well maybe I'll get the guts but for now I'm still with Edward. Edward wore baseball caps, he had light brown hair, and was cute not hot.

"I like Edward but I'm not head over heels for him, I don't want to do it with him it wouldn't feel right," I explained.

"O fine," Kara said.

"If you two are going to keep talking about this kind of stuff I'll just go and see what Madison is up to," Felix said. Madison was a cheerleader with pale skin and curly blonde hair.

"I still dont get why you like her," Kara said.

"She's hot," Felix explained.

" Alyssa's blond, but you don't spend half your time staring at her," Kara argued.

"We've been best buds for along time, it would be weird." he stated.

"So plenty of guys like there girl buds," Kara argued.

"I just don't like Alyssa that way ok?" he said.

"Fine, but I still don't get why you like the suicide chick," she said frustrated.

" Let me say it again, she's h-o-t hot," he said annoyed.

"So, she try to kill her self," she exclaimed.

"She may try to kill her self but at least she doesn't do it every time she's alone with a guy," he shot back.

"Hey I don't...," she argued.

"Well he does have a point," I said.

" Hey I don't do it that much," Kara said defensively.

"Sure you don't," Felix said innocently.

"I don't," Kara whined.

"Fine prove it then," Felix challenged.

"I will," she declared.

"Ok then don't do it for three months," Felix challenged her.

"Push ht piece of cake," she said like it was nothing.

"Well I'll go and see what Madison's up to," Felix said.

"You mean stare at her until your eyes hurt and hope that she notices you?" I ask.

"Exactly," he says and walks off.

I just stand there with Kara. "Well I'm going to make out with Alec," she told me.

"No wait stay here," I say, "Please," I add quickly.

"O fine I'll stay," she said.

" Yay," I say and hug her.

"I have a boyfriend you know," she says in a teasing way.

"Well then he must be the jealous type," I say and laugh.

"I guess he is," she says laughing.

I see a guy with brown curly hair and green eyes walk down the hall. Odd I'd never seen him here before. He was kinda cute what was I saying. He was hot, not vampire hot. But hot, I didnt like vampire hot anyway. Then I noticed there two older men following him from behind. He must be Prince Aidan I told my self. I kept staring forgetting he was a vampire. What are you doing I thought to myself. O well he's hot I'll just enjoy the view while it lasts.

"That must be Prince Aidan," Kara says. I continue staring at him, and I say swear I have drool coming out of my mouth.

"Hello, Ally wake up," Kara says flicking my shoulder.

"Yah what," I say now totally alert.

"You like him don't you," she asks.

"What no," I say quickly.

She gives me a questioning look.

"Fine I do,but just how he looks, its fun staring at him," I say hoping that what I said was true.

"O its ok Lizzy, he's pretty fine, I don't blame you," Kara says with consideration.

"Aww thanks," I say about to hug her, "Wait I better not," I say jokingly.

"O Alec wont notice," she says, and hugs me lightly. I smile and continue to stare at prince hot. He's looking straight ahead. His eyes look determined and serious. He's walking briskly, his cape dragging behind him. The cape is there just to hide the fact that he was wearing t-shirt and jeans. To make it look like he thought this was important. Yah right like anyone was going to fall for that. He looked straight ahead never glancing at anything on the side of him. When he walks by me, he stops at looks right at me he looks serious but I cant tell he's trying to suppress a smile. He stands there for a second. "Probably smelling my blood ," I thought. Before turning sharply and continuing forward.

"Omg Prince Aidan actually stopped and stared at you," Kara said.

"I know," I said calmly like nothing happened.

"Why aren't you excited," Kara asked.

"Because, he probably just liked the smell of my blood," I said.

"hello your Alyssa, the girl that vampires try to avoid," Kara exclaims.

" Well I guess you do have a point," I say.

"Of course I do," she states

"Alyssa Ghetti," I hear some teacher call.

"yes," I respond then realize its Mr. Sen our principle. What is it Sir," I say hopping I'm not in trouble.

He chuckles, and says more seriously," Prince Aidan would like to speak to you, you will meet him in my office,"

"O ok, right now?" I ask.

"Yes, I shall escort you there," he says shortly.

"Good luck," Kara whispers to me. I turn and follow Mr. Sen. I keep walking and glance back and notice that Felix has come back. I here him talking to Kara but cant make out what they're saying. Felix notices me watching them and looks at me with consideration, before turning back to talk to Kara. I turn back around I glance around worriedly. I was anxious about what was going to happen. Finally we reach his office.

Mr Sens office looked like a mini living room with a desk. Minus the T.V. I see Prince Aidan walking around, looking up at the paintings on the wall. I take a deep breath.

"Prince Aidan she's here," Mr. Sen says. Prince Aidan turns around and looks at us.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone," Mr. Sen says.

"Wait .." I say. But Mr. Sen had already walked out of his office. Aidan plopped down and sat in one of Mr. Sen's brown comfy chairs. He stares at me, I pace the office nervously. "What did I do, What do you want?" I asked in between pacing sessions. I received no answer. I kept pacing. I reluctantly stepped forward toward him. I continued walking toward him speeding up little by little, but still going at an incredibly slow speed. I was in front of him, he looked more memorizing in person. He glanced up at me. Then quickly grabbed my wrists. I put my head down avoiding,his gaze.

"I wont hurt you," he said gently.I turned my head away in disbelief. I was still scared, I didn't trust him, no matter how good looking he was.

"I promise," he said firmly but still gently. I turned my head back to face him. I saw kindness, and trust in his eyes. I nodded at him to let him know that I wasn't scared, and trusted him.

"How stupid of me?" I thought. He pulled me down on his lap. "Whoa dude, if you want to drink from me you could just grabbed my wrist," I thought again. Then I realized that his mouth wasn't on my neck he was looking right at me. He let go of my wrists and put his hands around my waist. My hands were sitting still at my side. I wasnt sure of what to do. Aidan looked down at my hands, he was waiting for them to do something. Instinctively I put my hands around his neck.

The next thing I knew was that his mouth was smashed against mine. I was in shock but I didn't pull away. I resisted him I didnt kiss him back. But then temptation always wins. I couldn't help myself, he was just so hot. "Why the heck am I doing this," I thought. The kiss got deeper. "You should get out of here?" I told myself. The kiss kept getting deeper. My thoughts seemed to be shut out. All I could about was Aidan's lips on mine. It felt so good, his kisses were extremely sweet. But the deeper we got into the kiss the more needy and passionete it became. His hand snaked up my shirt. I automatically came back to my senses. Pulled my self away from him and got out of the seat.

"If you wanted to drink from me you could at least made it quick," I snapped.

"Alyssa wait...," I heard him say.

"Save it jerk," I told him fiercely and walked out of the room. "O shit," I thought to myself. "I just called prince Aidan a jerk, shit."

I ran into Kara, she hugged me.

"Omg your alive," she said hugging me tighter.

"Yah," I replied.

"how was it," she asked

"ok, I guess," I replied.

"OMG what happened," she asked excited.

"I made out with him," I said dully.

"That's great, then whats the problem?" she asked.

"I called him a jerk," I replied.

"Why would you do that," she asked like I was an idiot.

"Because he violated me," I replied.

"How?" she asked plainly

"Hand up shirt," I replied simply.

"O that's not to bad," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"After his hand was in my shirt I broke the kiss got off his lap and said, " if you wanted to drink from me you could made it quick," he said, "alyssa wait.." I said, "save it jerk." then I walked out of the room," I told her.

"O shit that's bad," Kara said, "Look what you've gotten yourself into?"

"I know," I replied with a sigh. Then I walked to class with my books in my hand.

_*** Aidan's POV ***_

It was time for another school inspection. _O great. _

"Get ready Aidan, its almost time," I heard my mother call.

"Ok, ok, I'm getting ready," I said in an annoyed teenage way. I quickly slipped on a white dress top, some jeans, a pair of black sneakers, and wore a cape over it to make it seem more fancy then it already was. I walked down stairs my father was sitting on his throne.

"You can't go in that," he snapped.

"Why not?" I asked bitterly.

" Because, it is unfit for a prince of such high stature, to dress like this in a important occasion, now do what your told, and get dressed, nicely," he replied strongly.

"It's not that important," I muttered loudly.

"Yes, it is," he snapped, "now get dressed!"

"It's not like there going to care what I wear, they're probably to frighten to say anything," I replied like what he said wasnt important.

"You take that back young man," my father said his face turning red. He was getting out of his throne hand high in the air, and headed towards me. I squinted my eyes, my head was bent over. I was preparing for the worst. My mother walked in and my father quickly dropped his hand.

"Now Basilius, Aidan does have a point," my mother said lightly.

"I guess your right Demetra," my father sighed.

"It is time to go Prince Aidan Sir," my butler Devon said just peaking his head inside. I quickly followed him to the coach. He escorted me inside, I sat in the back with my two body guards Achilles and Aaregon. While Devon drove us there.

I got out of the coach, and walked into the school, my body guards trailing behind me. I made my expression serious fierce, and determined. Like I was going to kill at any mishap. The truth was I couldn't care less. I saw some people watching me nervously, others were gawking, and some looked curious about who I was but then quickly realized. Some people were covered head to toe barely any skin exposed. Others were practically nude, and some in between. I kept walking, I was breathing steadily and heavily. Nobody's blood smelled to good so far. Just the usual. Then I came across a girl with light blond hair and green eyes, her blood smelled extremely good. I stopped and just stared at her for a second. I then turned sharply like I was angry or something.

After the inspection I asked the principle, if I could talk to the girl, whose name I found out was Alyssa, in his office. He said yes. Of course.

The girl entered the office, her blood was intoxicating, I sat down in a comfey chair. I watched as she paced around the room, asking questions like what do you want etc. I didn't reply of course. I just looked at her like nothing happened. I continued to watch her pace. Soon she came closer and closer. The smell became more intoxicating. I grabbed her wrists. She squinted her eyes she was scared. "I'm not going to hurt you," I told her softly. She turned her head in disbelief.

"I promise," I said. She turned back to me, and looked into my eyes. I pulled her down on to my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist. She stared at me blankly not sure of what to do. I told her to put her arms around my neck by looking at them. She quickly did. I was going to bite her neck and drink from her. But then I did something that surprised my self. I smashed my lips against hers. She was resistant against me at first but quickly gave in. "Come on just drink from her," I told my self. That was quickly ignored as the kiss got deeper. And deeper. The need was rising and rising. A tiny voice in the back of my head was saying, control yourself Aidan. It was ignored. I soon found my self putting my hand up her shirt. _Big Mistake! _She quickly stopped kissing, and got off me.

"If you wanted to drink from me you could at least made it quick," she snapped.

"Alyssa wait...," I said trying to explain myself.

"Save it, jerk," I heard her say then walk out of the room.

_Just great Aidan the one blond you want, you cant have. _

**so this is the longest chapter I have ever written so far. I think I deserve reviews for that. I also have a question for all you readers. Should the parts where Alyssa and Aidan's point of view are happening at the same time be in the same chapter, and seperate chapters when they're not. Or just seperate chapters all the time? **

_-Thanks,_

_Melissarocks  
_


	4. Chapter 4 Email

**_Read! _**_I want anyone who reads this chapter to review, please I would really appreciate it. _

_**Email**_

_* Aidan's POV *_

*********** a week later****************

"Mom,"I called.

"Yes, Aidan," she replied.

"Do you have the large list of every one's email?" I asked.

"Yes, dear it's on my computer," she answered.

"Can I go look at it," I asked.

"Sure sweetie," she said.

"Thanks Mom," I replied, and ran for her room.

"Your welcome," I heard her say.

I entered her room, well more like her office but same difference. I opened up her computer, which was on sleep so I just moved the mouse. I went to documents, and looked up the email list. …... FOUND IT!

I scrolled down and found the school Alyssa went to, which was Funnel. I couldn't remember her last name. I started scrolling down, I was still on the a last names a minute later And no Alyssa. This was going to take forever if I couldn't remember her last name. I could remember everything else about her, her emerald green eyes, bleach blonde hair, pale skin,and pink lips. But not her last name. Did guys always have to remember the physicall features the most. "Come on Aidan think," I told myself. "Alyssa..., Alyssa, Alyssa...," I started thinking. "Wait I think I got it, it starts with a g yes it was a g, it was Ghetti, Alyssa Ghetti. Yes I figured it out!" I said to myself.I scrolled down as fast as I could to the G's but it still took two minutes. _How many names were in this thing._ Alyssa Ghetti, came up. There was a picture of her, but she looked a thousand times better in person. I highlighted her email, and clicked copy.

I opened my email, which was Yah all royal vampires had to have there email on . It was pretty pathetic if you ask me. I clicked compose mail and pasted Alyssa's email address on the sender.

I wrote:

_Alyssa,_

_I'm sorry about what happened the other day, I was wrong to do it, and I wish you would forgive me_

_-Aiden_

I hit send.

Alyssa replied:

_Well go ahead and explain why you did it anyway?_

I replied:

_I wanted to drink your blood, so I was going to. But then as soon as you came close enough to me, I found myself leaning into your lips and then without meaning to I kissed you, and it just kept getting deeper and deeper until I couldnt control myself. I'm sorry_

send.

Alyssa wrote:

_O so it was just about my blood all along, and how the heck do you know my email._

I wrote:

_I don't even want your blood anymore, I just want to get to know you better. And my family has a list of everyone's email so that's how I got it._

Alyssa replied:

_You stalker. _

She was completely ignoring the first two sentences I wrote. I just stared at the screen unsure of what to write

************* Alyssa's Pov*************

I opened up my email which was I saw an email from the one and only Prince Aidan himself. Probably a death threat I thought. I opened it up.

It read:

_Alyssa,_

_I'm sorry about what happened the other day, I was wrong to do it, and I wish you would forgive me_

_-Aiden_

aww he apologized.

But I was still made at him I wanted an explanation I replied:

_Well go ahead and explain why you did it anyway?_

He replied:

_I wanted to drink your blood, so I was going to. But then as soon as you came close enough to me, I found myself leaning into your lips and then without meaning to I kissed you, and it just kept getting deeper and deeper until I couldnt control myself. I'm sorry_

so it was all about the blood wasnt it, I thought. He was a jerk.

I replied:

_O so it was just about my blood all along, and how the heck do you know my email._

He wrote:

_I don't even want your blood anymore, I just want to get to know you better. _Aww how sweet of him_ And my family has a list of everyone's email so that's how I got it. _After reading the last sentence I knew exactly what I was going to say, I completely forgot about the first two sentences.

I wrote two words:

_you stalker_

and hit send. I sat there for about a minute. I was waiting for him to reply. He didnt of course he didnt he was a stalker, and he just admitted it. He was a jerk, all along he didnt know what to say, because he knew it was the truth. I signed out and slammed my laptop shut. _Omg, why do I keep dissing, the highest prince,I was going to get in some serious shit if I keep doing this. Alyssa , Alyssa, why didnt you just say you forgive him. I am such an idiot, hopefully they're remodiling the dungeon so it wont be in use for a couple hundred years. Haha maybe there wont even be a dungeon. Ok Alyssa stop freaking out your not going to the dungeon. You just really need to stop dissing Prince Aidan, or else you'l be in the dungeon soon, or worse._

_********* Aidan's POV ******************_

I heard footsteps, coming towards the room. It could have been my mom. I didnt want her to know I was apologizing to a human. Because she might tell dad. And we all know how that's going to end. **throat sliced**. I closed my email, and the document, and quickly shut down the computer. I got up and walked out of her office. I bumped into my Mom in the hall.

"Aidan, I was wondering why you needed to look at the email list," she asked curiously.

"O I just wanted to mess with some random human, its fun to threaten them and see them freak out," I lied.

"O Aidan, your developing the same bad habits as your father," she told me ruffling my hair. I rolled my eyes at her and walked to my room


	5. Chapter 5 Wierd

_*Alyssa's POV_

That jerk, Aidan, finally stopped bothering me. I really needed to stop calling him a jerk though, even if it was only in my mind. Hopefully he had stopped bothering me for good, that is, and moved onto some one else. Well one can only hope, right? Well today I planned for another ordinary day at school. The same old, same old is what I hoped for. Wake up, get ready, go to school, listen to Kara talk about things I'd rather not talk about, watch Felix drool over his crush, sit in class and hopefully stay awake, gossip about some things, eat lunch, and hopefully don't get killed while I'm going through it all. Yeah well today it was going to be a little different then planned.

I woke up, did the usual routine; went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and threw some clothes on, I brushed my hair and ran downstairs to eat breakfast. My parents had already left for work. There was a box of cereal, a bowl, and milk set on the table. I poured myself a bowl. Eating half of it, before tossing my backpack on my shoulders. I ran to school. My brother took the car and which meant I had to run. And school was fifteen minutes away, and I only had 10 to spare. Well screw my brother. My brother Devon, was blue-eyed with dirty blond hair. And of course he took my older sister along, they we're twins, and loved ruining my life. That's the one thing they had in common. It just had to be about me and ruining my life. Why couldn't it have been something like they both like puppies, or they love to do whatever Alyssa asks them to do and hate bothering her. My sister, Wasp, and had layered blond hair and blue eyes to match Devon's.

I kept running and made it just before the bell rung. I rushed into class listening to our history teacher talk about someone, sometime, someplace, something. Yeah it was pretty yawn worthy. I stared at the teacher blankly. I was watching her, so it looked like I was paying attention. That was not the case though. I just sort of blanked out. Not really thinking about anything. I guess you could say it was away to let the brain relax. I did it all the time , but just for a couple of seconds. History was the perfect time to blank out. I mean isn't it better to let my brain relax and rest, then listen to the teacher talk about things that probably not going to matter in my life? I mean who cares Thomas Jefferson invented the light bulb? Okay well maybe that's kinda important. Okay who cares that some person said some thing like a million years ago? Nobody. Just like when Kara tells us she just had a great make out session with Alec. We (me and Felix) just stare at her blankly and say, "uh OK that's great." I know I'm a girl and suppose to talk about this kind of stuff. But seriously after you here Kara talk about kissing the same guy for the twenty-millionth time, you feel like a guy listening to a girl talk about clothes. Yeah and guys aren't suppose to enjoy those kind of conversations. Unless of course there's see some hot chick they like trying on clothes that are very 'let's just say' slutty or showy. Then they'll just sit there happy as a puppy listening to whatever the girl has to say about clothes, just so they can stare at her longer . . .

I mulled over these internal ramblings until the bell rang. Thankfully class was over. Brb brain I'll talk to you in a few minutes. I ran to my next class, which was much pretty much like my first one, so were the rest of them. Except my conversations with myself changed. But that's besides the point and I don't think you'd be interested in hearing them. Anyway it was time for lunch. Guess what I forgot to pack my own. That's just great. You might be thinking okay then just buy a lunch. Well then you haven't seen the food here. But I was extremely hungry so I dared myself to get something. I stood in line holding my breath. This food smelled awful. It's one of those bad smells, you just can't describe its so awful and alien. It was my turn next. The lunch lady whose face was baggy, and wrinkled and never wore a smile on her face, dropped a lump of pink glop you could call it, on to my plate. I quickly rushed over to the table where my friends were sitting. "Hey Alyssa, wanna split my sandwich?" she asked when I reached the table.

"Sure," I said. Gratefully taking the half that Kara gave me. I took a bite. This sandwich tasted like heaven right now, considering what I would have had to eat if Kara hadn't come along. Kara elbowed Felix. "Ow, what?" he whined.

"Give Alyssa something to eat," she commanded.  
"Oh yeah, umm here Alyssa, have my potato chips," Felix said handing me a bag.

"Thanks Felix," I said, snickering faintly.  
"So, Kara has been telling me you've been drooling over Prince Aidan," Felix said, seemingly causally.

"What!" I exclaimed. I glared at Kara and they both burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes at them.  
"Oh Alyssa," Kara said patting my back patronizingly and earning another glare from me.

"Well, she was drooling over him the other day," Kara said matter-of-factly. I avoided her gaze and looked around, pretending to people watch.  
"You still like him, don't you," Kara questioned.

"What? No I don't," I stammered, staring down at the table looking back down.  
"Yes, you do, what girl stops liking a hot guy after they just had an intense make out session with them a week later," she asked.

"This one," I snapped..  
"Wait what? You made out with Prince Aidan, the guy whose father practically rules the world? You never told me that!" Felix exclaimed.

"I forgot?" I said it like a question so it didn't sound very convincing at all.  
"How do you forget something like that?" he demanded.

"Sheer will power," I muttered.  
"So did you like it?" he asked, winking teasingly.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I liked it," I answered uncomfortably.  
"Well I'm not going to ask what it was like, that's Kara's job," Felix said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked.  
"Where do you think," he asked.

"Oh," we both said knowing he was gonna stare at Madison all day.  
"Yeah," he said, "Jeez you people are slow,"

"Hey!" we both said but he'd already left.

"We should watch Felix, it'll be hilarious," Kara said.  
"Oh, Fine," I told her.

We followed Felix, to wherever he was going. "Just remember if we loose sight of him, just follow the pom poms," Kara instructed.  
"I know, I know," I told her.

We spotted Felix staring at Madison, the curly haired cheerleader.  
"Oh, Felix," Kara said, "Just look at him,"  
"Yeah, I know," I replied.

Kara's boyfriend came up to us.  
"Hey Baby," he said.  
"Hey," Kara said.

One minute they're just standing there for a few seconds, with only one word passing each Next thing I knew they were making out. Let me just say puke. I watched them for a little while . But then got grossed out, and decided it was better if I watched Felix drool over Madison. Then the strangest thing happened Felix and Madison kissed. It took me a minute to process that Felix and Madison kissed! I began to elbow Kara, I didn't care if she was making out with Alec, she needed to see this. I kept poking her trying to get her attention.

"What?" Kara asked irritatedly, but Felix and Madison had stopped.  
"Felix and Madison were kissing!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, right, " she snorted.  
"No, I swear," I told her.

"You were probably seeing things," she said.  
"I could not of imagine that," I said.

"Yeah sure whatever, and you ruined my nice make out session with Alec," she said, "Thanks a lot." I rolled just my eyes at her and walked to class.

_*Aidan's POV_*

My alarm clock buzzed angrily. "Shut up damn it," I muttered pulling my pillow over my head. It continued to ring.  
"Fine! I'll get up! You win," I said irritated, aware that it wasn't healthy to be talking to intimate objects.

I got out of bed, my muscles sore, it was five in the morning. I yawned barely able to keep myself awake. It was five in the morning for God's sake. I could barely keep my eyes open but I had to go to my morning classes. I had a private tutor so there was no chance that I'd be able to skip class or anything. If I went to a normal school, I'd wake up later, and be able to sleep in class. But I guess royalty comes with a price. I shuffled my feet down to the study. I was still in my pj's but my tutor didn't care. My tutor, Ted, was sitting there already his glasses on and ready to go. I collapsed into the a chair next to him. I listened to him teach me different things (philosophy, history, science, astrology, medicine, English, math, Latin, ancient Greek, and Roman, and other languages) Of course I only learned one or two languages a day. I had to stay not only awake, but also alert. I couldn't just blank out, my tutor would find out instantly, tell my father, and we all know how that's going to end. I sat there bored, barely attempting to pay attention, until

As soon as my tutor dismissed me I ran downstairs to the kitchen. I asked the chef to make me some eggs (scrambled), a couple pieces of toast , and some fruit. Vampires can eat food, but its only for taste. But I wanted to waste as much time at breakfast as I could. My best friend Jason, who happened to be one of the servants in the kitchen came and sat next to me, he was holding my breakfast along with his own (banana nutella crepes). He had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Every time I saw one of the maids sigh whenever he walked past them I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Jason was half shape shifter and half wizard. Shape shifter weren't thought of highly in our society. Even my mother, who was the easy going parent, disapproved of our relationship. The only reason she agreed to it, was because he was part wizard.

"My tutor is so annoying," I groaned, "I just want to strangle him sometimes."  
"Oh that sucks," he said in between bites of crepes.

"Yeah," I said as my sister Echo, walked past us and looked directly at Jason. She smiled at him. Jason gave her a wink, before she turned and ran off. Echo had brown hair that was slightly wavy, and reached her shoulders, and green eyes to match mine.

"Hey I thought you liked that redheaded maid . . . ugh Mary," I said, struggling slightly to remember her name.  
"Nah, once I got past the looks she wasn't my type," he said with a shrug.

"Oh," I said. "So you like my sister?"  
"Yeah kind of," he said with a shrug, "Not so much."

"Yeah, sure, okay," I said sarcastically, not really believing him fully. I finished all my food. And drank the bottle of blood that was given to me. It was time for the rest of my classes. Around lunch time I got to take a nap, which was nice, even if it felt me feel like a kindergartner. I didn't care though; sleep was sleep. I slept for about an hour before I had to get ready for training.

I went into my room, and got dressed in some sweats. Then I went outside to the arena to meet with my first teacher, Mr. Lee. He was a vampire with a very strong water affinity. For a warm up, we just moved the water the water around us for about fifteen minutes. Mr. Lee said that it was good to practice a lot of control before you got onto the fighting part. After that I practiced my fighting stances. We didn't do much more with water, just practiced the battle, stances, and positions. For about fifteen-twenty minutes. We went near the fountain in the arena, and started practicing my battle skills with actual water. I was supposed to use what I had learned about control, and the battle moves. I was good at controlling my attacks, but needed to improve on my defense. I got knocked down a couple of times. After that was did a bit of practice, on using battle moves when you only have the water that was in the air. And there wasn't a large supply of water. But that was only a little bit, we'd practice more when I got better at my battle moves with a lot of water. I let the energy of the water run through my body. It was a nice way to let your muscles relax.

Next up was Zippy, a master at air. We practiced a couple of air bending tricks for quite sometime, this is what helped with control, and was useful later on. It was pretty fun. Next we worked on dodging. I would be up in the air, and Zippy would throw rocks at me. And I would have to dodge out of the way. First it was just one rock, and at a pretty slow pace. Then it got faster, and more rocks were thrown at me, I admit to being knocked out of the air a couple of times. Not fun. And it hurt. Then we practiced dodging and them placing an attack. I still needed to get used to controlling enough air to knock out a person. At the end of the lesson we rode around on balls of air to relax.

Then was Chang my earth teacher. For control practice, we sat on the ground and let rocks go in circles around us. This we didn't do for to long. I practiced blocking next. He attacked me, and then I would block it. He kept attacking me, the attacks got harder and harder to block. He continued attacking me, and I continued blocking, the only difference was that after I blockeon my profiled I would attack him. We did this for quite some time. Then we put everything we know together, and did a one on one earth bending battle. After that I was aloud to sit and relax before my next lesson.

Last was Fawn, who of course taught me about fire. First we would meditate, but their would be large rings of fire around us. When we first did this I was terrified. And extremely nervous. But I soon learned not to be afraid of fire. This went on for about 30 minutes it was usually half of our lesson. It required control, and a lot of trust in yourself, and confidence. We did a bit of moving fire around. Then practiced my battle stances for quite some times, a misshape in the battle stance could cause a burn. After we did battle stances, we practiced fire bending for the last five minutes. Fawn said we'd do more bending once, I've fully mastered my battle stances, and learning how to control, and trust fire. Fawn then used some fire bending to warm up my muscles, and let them relax.

I went to my room and got dressed in some nicer clothes. I went down to eat dinner. It wasn't to exciting. Then I was free to do just about whatever. It was 10 o'clock I was tired. I walked towards my room down the hall. Jason, and Echo we're blocking my way. They were wrapped in an embrace. Odd. I didn't exactly register that fully. Then they kissed.  
"They kissed that's nice," I thought.

"Wait hold up, they kissed!" I thought fully registering everything. It was a bit strange, but I was to tired to care. I turned around and walked to my room using a different route.

**ok so I got a beta... hopefully this story is better now, and also I decided to change the name of Alyssa's bf 2 Max. I uploaded some more character picks go and check them out on my profile. anyway review! **


	6. Chapter 6 Oh My God

* Alyssa's POV*

The next morning my Mom was there when we woke up. So there was no way that Wasp and Devon would be able to drive to school without me. I mentally stuck my tongue out at them. When it was time to go I jumped in the back seat of the car, while Devon was in the front driving and Wasp was in the passenger seat next to him. Wasp, turned on the radio to a station that I wouldn't be caught dead listening to. It was the Jonas Brothers. I covered my ears.

"Why did you have to choose this radio station," I complained.  
"To aggravate you," she said simply, "For my own amusement of course. Plus, they have very powerful lyrics."

"You have horrible taste," I told her.  
"Sorry twin, but I'm going to have to agree with Alyssa one hundred and ten percent," Devon said.

"Ha! Devon's on my side," I told her.  
"I still don't get why you don't like them . . . " she said breezily.

"Well . . . first of all . . . " I began but was cut off by Devon.  
"Ok what Ally here is trying to say, is that they're horridly ugly, their songs make babies cry, and they steal other peoples ideas," Devon explained for me.

"Exactly thank you," I said sincerely. The song finally changed. The singer sounded like some girl singer I'd never heard before.  
"Hey Wasp, what chick singer is this?" Devon asked with a snicker knowing that it was Justin Beiber.

"Uh, it's Justin Beiber," Wasp said in a ditzy-annoyed voice that made my ears bleed . . . well metaphorically.  
"Justin? Justin . . . Hmmm. . . that's an odd name for a girl," Devon said with mock confusion. I laughed at this. Wasp whipped around to glare at me.

"You know," I jumped in, "Justin Beiber has always reminded me faintly of an elf . . . a girlish elf."  
"Ugh! You guys are so annoying. Fine I'll turn off the radio," she said, "You win."

"Yes, score," I cheered.  
"Victory, no more listening to this crap," Devon chimed in.

"Exactly, that's how I think the people in the audience feel, when they clap after there concerts are over, they're clapping cause it's finally over," I said.  
"Then why would they go in the first place?" Wasp asked.

"Because they have annoying siblings that they have to go with," I explained.  
"I'm not annoying," she retorted.

"Shes right; the correct word is mental," Devon said. I laughed and she grumbled. The rest of the way was pretty quiet. When we reached school we got out back packs, and ran to class getting our books from our lockers.

After lunch Kara had the same idea as yesterday; go spy on Felix.  
"And this time you won't start making out with Alec?" I asked.

"Uh, no, of course not, I'll make up for it after," she said.  
"Oh god," I muttered.

"Oh shut up, you're just jealous cause you don't get to touch those parts of Aidan," she said.  
"Excuse me - what!" I exclaimed.

"You might keep thinking you don't want him, but your just pushing down those feelings that desperatley want to be, and soon they'll explode, if you keep denying them," Kara said. Maybe Kara was right? I began to think about, Aidan. His curly brown hair, green eyes, his flawless skin, his soft lips (that I so desperatley wanted to be kissing right now), the feeling of his skin brushing against mine. Oh no I really was falling head over heals for a vampire prince. "Hello, Al," Kara said trying to get my attention.

"Huh what," I said getting alert all of a sudden.  
"You were thinking about him weren't you?" Kara asked pressing in.

"What no, I was just thinking about how scary that history test is going to be," I stammered.  
"Huh uh, sure, and we don't even have a history test," Kara inquired.

"Well maybe I made a mistake and said history instead of math," I countered still trying to cover up.  
"There's no math test. We don't have any tests coming up right now, so we're you or we're you not thinking about Prince Dracula?" she asked.

"Uhhh- Okay fine I was thinking about about Aidan," I said.  
"Yay! I was right you do like him," Kara squealed.

"Yeah sure whatever," I said dismissively. We find that Felix has gone behind the schools back wall.  
"Huh odd, I never thought Madison would come here," I mumbled.

"Yeah well be for warned, be aware of some bitches sucking some serious dick," Kara said.  
"Ugh did you really have to just say that?" I asked grossed out. " Oh god! Mental images, horrid mental images! Thanks a lot."

"Ok come on Alyssa think pizza, think pizza, come on Alyssa think marsh mellows come on Ally," she told me.  
"YES! The marsh mellow trick worked . . ." I sighed in relief.

"Wow," Kara said. "Wait isn't it weird that Madison and Felix are the only people here . . . "  
I said confused a bit. We watched Madison and Felix.

Felix and Madison were coming closer. Felix's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, while Madison's went around his neck. Their lips met. I could see the kiss get deeper and deeper. "See they kissed," I said.  
"Whoa you're right sorry," Kara said shocked.

"It's fine," I said. We continued watching them as they continued kissing. Felix's hand went up her shirt and taking it off. Madison was in nothing but a red mini skirt and red frilly bra. I felt like vomiting. Felix bent down and kissed the top of each of her breasts and I heard Madison giggle before meeting his lips with hers again. Madison leaned forward pressing herself against Felix, while quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt. Madison put her hand on his bare chest. Fearing that Felix was probably going to take off Madison's bra, I quickly flipped open my cell phone and dialed his number.

They kept kissing, but I didn't hang up, luckily the bra hadn't come off yet. Kara was still standing next to me frozen in shock and disgust. I saw Felix finally get annoyed with his cell's ringing and pick up. "Hello," he grumbled.

"Are you two going to start doing it behind the school!" I shouted in outrage.  
"Alyssa?" he asked puzzled.

"No, Domino's pizza!" I growled furiously.  
He looked around and saw me peering from behind the corner. "Oh," he said and hung up.

"I'm sorry love, but someones watching us," Felix said in between the kisses he was trailing down to her breasts . . .

"Hey I thought I told you two to stop!" I shouted. Felix ignored this and continued to shower Madison with kisses before, kissing her one last time on the lips before breaking apart and putting on his shirt.  
"Thank You!" I shouted relieved. Madison put on her shirt too. They held hands and walked past the us glaring at us both.

We ran up two a bunch of Madison's friends positive they didn't know about this relationship.  
"What do you want," one them said like we weren't important. **

"Umm-" Kara was broken off by Felix.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys I should have told you about the relationship," Felix said.

"Anyway, we're going to tell you that Felix and Madison are dating and that they made out half naked behind the school," Kara said.  
"Sure," another one said, not believing us.

"It's true," Madison said, standing next to Felix. The cheerleaders looked a bit baffled.  
"I don't care what people think of our relationship, I think you're the most beautiful thing in the world," Felix told her kissing her hand.

"Aww," they all said. And even though I was still mad at Felix I joined in and said, "Aww." too. Who knew Felix could be so romantic. Even though the sentiment made me want to barf.

*Adian's POV*

"Aidan sweetie, could you bring this to your sister?" My mom asked handing me a heavy book.  
"Uh sure," I said.

"Thanks honey," she said, kissing me on the forehead. I grumbled and headed into Echo's room. The door was closed and I pushed it open; it wasn't locked. I was about to put the book down on her dresser when I saw Jason,and Echo tangled together on the bed, kissing. They were naked completly naked. Their hands were roving all over each other. I just stood there in shock for a moment. In horror I watched Jason trail kisses all over my sister's body before I finally snapped out of my shock and was able to move. Without a word, I bolted down the hall as fast as I could. I was going to be sick.


	7. Chapter 7 This is Kind a Nice

**_OMG I"m so sorry I haven't updated its just that my beta keeps forgetting to update and now her pm is disabled ugh, so only the first part of this chapter is edited but i thought i should just update, there's going to be one more up after this.. unedited _**

_**

* * *

This is Kinda Nice**_

* Alyssa's POV*

Me and Wasp went shopping after school that day. Sadly, my mom thought the two of us needed girl "bonding" time. When we walked into Abercombie and Fitch I started haking uncontrollably. They had okay clothes, but the way they poured buckets of perfume on everything kind of ruined it.

"Uck this store smells terrible . . . too bad the clothes are really cute," Wasp said.  
"Yeah," I said absently. We picked out a couple of cute tops, skirts, jeans etc.

"Okay so now we're going to Victoria's Secret," Wasp told me.  
"Do we have to?" I whined.

"Umm yeah. For one I really need something sexy too wear when I sleep with Shawn," Wasp said.  
"I didn't need to know that," I said blankly. Like I needed to know what she was planning to do with her boyfriend.

"Two, I heard what happened with you and Aidan and it won't be long before you're going to need some sexy undergarments considering you're probably going to sleep with him soon," she said.

"Oh my God, does everyone think me and Aidan are dating, and that I want to sleep with him!" I exclaimed. I might have wanted to kiss him, but not have sex, I mean really I didn't like him that much.

"Anyway what do you think of these?" she asked me, holding up a yellow bra and matching panties that made me feel like a slut just looking at them.  
"Very slutty . . . I'm sure your boyfriend will like them, but I sure won't," I said and shuttered.

"Okay good I'll try them on," Wasp ran into the changing room. "Come on Ally, tell me how it looks."  
"Do I have too?" I ask.

"Yes I need an opinion," Wasp said.  
"No you don't," I argued.

"

I won't listen to that radio station you hate for a month, or any other music that annoys you," she said.  
"Okay fine," I grumbled. I walked into the changing room, bracing myself. Her bra barely covered anything and pushed her boobs up, making them look larger. Her panties made her figure look like it had all the right curves. It was sexy alright, but definitely very slutty.

"So what yah think?" Wasp asked.  
"I think its sexy and slutty and that I really want to get out of here," I told her.

"Okay great now get out of here I'm going to change back to my old clothes," she said. And I happily ran out. She bought her clothes, and we walked out of the store.

"So where do you want to go next?" she asked.

"The candy store," I told her, afraid that I might have to see another slutty piece of clothing on her.

"Haha okay," she said. We walked toward See's Candy and bought two boxes of chocolate. We began eating them.  
"These are good, nice choice sis."

"Yeah I know," I told her savoring another piece.  
"Anyway we got to go home now, I told my Shawn I'd go for dinner with him," she said. "And I need time to get ready."

"Okay so your not sleeping with him tonight?" I ask.  
"Sadly no," she said.

"Okay great I won't get nightmares," I said sarcastically.

After finishing my homework I went outside into our back yard and just sort of hung out by myself. Then I saw Aidan. Wait a second what the hell is Aidan doing in my backyard?

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked.  
"I needed someone to talk to," he told me.

"Omg the prince actually has problems," I said in a mocking tone.  
"I saw my sister and my best friend having sex. He's a warlock. Here's a picture of him," he said, ignoring me and showing me his phone. There was a picture of him and some hot blind guy.

"He looks yummy," I told him. I had too admit his best friend was pretty h.o.t. What girl wouldn't want too sleep with him? He glared at me. "Looks like somebody's jealous."

"Me jealous of Jason doing it with my sister, Oh please," Aidan said in disgust.

"You're an idiot," I muttered. "I was talking about me calling Jason hot, instead of you."

"Oh well that I'm not jealous about that, pshtt why should I be," he said unconvincingly.

"Yah sure, that's why you came down here, you just wanted to see me again. You like me Aidan. You like me, a human, a minor human. Just admit and we can get on with our lives," I told him.

"I may like you but you like me too, but you won't admit it either will you? Not even too your little friends?" he shot back.  
"Umm so what did you want to talk to me about again?" I asked avoiding the previous topic.

"My best friend and sister laying each other," he said reminding me, not seeming bothered that I'd changed the subject.  
"Oh yeah that what's wrong? I mean besides the fact that seeing them must have been really nasty," I said.

"Yeah I guess it's not that I don't mind them being together I just don't like the fact that they'll be screwing all the time," Aidan said.  
"Well I understand, my best friend Felix was making out with this girl and I saw him take her shirt off, and this chick is a total skank," I said.

"Haha I guess I'm not the only one with problems," he said.  
"No you're not," I agreed.

"Well I'm glad to hear it," he said. It was just awkward silence after awhile. We weren't touching or anything, just standing really close. "Soo."  
"This is kind of nice," I admitted.

"Yeah it is," he agreed.  
"Don't even think about kissing me," I told him. I wasn't ready to be kissed . . . Not again anyway.

"Okay fine, but it would be nice," he said.  
I glared at him. "What?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay I really won't I was just teasing."  
"Good," I told him. We didn't talk for a couple of minutes.

"Well I got to go, see yeah, bye," Aidan said turning to leave.  
"Bye see ya," I said.

An hour later Max came over to my house. He wanted to hang out. Cause that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do.  
"Hey," he said in a voice that was suppose to be sexy but just wasn' . . .Well not to me.

"Hey," I said back unenthusastically.

"So how's it going?" he asked.

"Good," I replied.

"Just good? What if I made it great," he asked and began nuzzling my neck. I didn't pay much attention to this. I was still thinking about Aidan. Even as Max was trailing kissing along my jawline. And planting passionate kisses on my lips. But I wasn't kissing back. I just kept thinking about Aidan.

He broke away, "Is something wrong?" he asked.  
"Umm no, I just got distracted by something," I told him.

"Mmm ohh," he said putting his lips back against mine. I was kissing him back this time alright. But I was still thinking about Aidan. And how I'd enjoyed his kiss so much more. God what was I going to do?

_

* * *

*Aidan's POV*_

Today was a happy day, for one there was no school. And well that was it. I had _no_ clue why. Heck I didn't even care. I was just happy that I got to sleep in. I was going to sleep until I couldn't anymore. Yeah so I slept until 11:30 which was a nice change to 5 o clock in the morning. I ran into Jason this morning.

"Hey, Aidan," he called. I snorted. If that bastard thought he could talk to me after he did _'stuff'_ with my sister all night. Then he better think again. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked confused.

Of course you did something wrong you idiot, you made love with my _sister! "_Oh I don't know...," I said calmly. "Maybe something like _fucking,_my_ sister!"_I exclaimed.

"You saw that?" he asked embarresed.

"Yeah, now get the _fuck _off my sister... wait wrong choice of words," I said sarcastically. " Don't fuck off my sister, just keep your hands off her, okay bitch!" I asked even though it was more like a demmand.

"You think I spend all my time f**ing your sister, and did you just call me a bitch?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did," I said.

" Well first off all I'm not a bitch.." he said.

"Sure," I muttered.

He ignored this. "Two I've been dating your sister for over a year,"he said.

"Cough, cough, I'm so going to believe that,"I said.

"O c'mon you got to believe me," he begged.

"Well how can I?" I asked. "I mean how come you never bothered to tell me?"

"Well one you'd totally freak, like you did now, and it would kind of have ruined our relationship," he said.

"Yeah I understand, but still why were you two so much in the dark?" I asked slowly starting to gorgive him.

"Well your parents _duh!_"he said.

"Oh now I get it," I said.

"Yeah," he said rolling his eyes. "Anyway do you forgive me," he said innocently.

"Yeah sure I forgive you, but next time you do it with my sister, you better lock the door I don't want to walk in on that scene," I said and shuddered.

"Yeah ok sure," he said.

"And if you forget..." I threathened.

"Calm down, I won't," he said.

"We'll just see about that," I said teasingly.

"Shut up," he said.

"And just for the record I'm still mad at you," I said.

"Sure," he said not believing me.

I looked down on my watch, it was 4 o clock. Hmm I should go see Alyssa I thought. Okay I was offically starting to feel like a stalker. Oh well I really wanted to see her. I needed someone to talk to about my bestfriend screwing my sister situation. Yeah I still hated it, I mean I wasn't furious with him anymore, but I was still extremeley irritated. I some how knew where she lived. Which was odd. I'd never been there but some how I knew the address. _Probably saw it somewhere_ , I thought. "Uh I got to go," I told him.

"Where?" he asked absently. I didn't answer and just left. I called a coach saying I wanted to go into town. Yeah no cars in the kingdom they liked to keep it old fashioned near the manor. But there were cars lined up outside. We finally reached town. I drove about a block away form Alyssa's house and parked. I walked down to where she lived. For some reason I knew what her house looked like now without having to look for the address. I slipped into the backyard thinking that it might be a good place to find her. I don't know why I just did. I sat there for half and hour or so.

No luck I was going to leave. When I heard Alyssa ask, "Why the hell are you here?"

"I needed someone to talk to," I told her which was true

"Omg the prince actually has problems," she said putting her hand over her mouth jokingly.

"I saw my sister and my best friend have sex," I said ignoring what she said. "Here's a picture of him." I showed her a picture on my phone, my sister was pretty well known so I didn't bother showing a picture of her.

"He looks yummy," she told me. Okay I admit it, I got kind of jealous. Of Ally thinking that Jason is hot I just glared at her. "Looks like somebody's jealous."

"Me jealous of Jason doing it with my sister, O please," I said in disgust even though I knew she meant something else.

"Your an idiot," she muttered. "I was talking about me calling Jason hot, instead of you," she told me.

"Oh well that I'm not jealous about that, pshtt why should I be," I said trying to be convincing.

"Yah sure, that's why you came down here, you just wanted to see me again, you like me Aidan, you like me a human a minor human, just admit it will yeah," she said right at my face. She was right I did like her, but I was too chicken to admit

"I may like, you but you like me too but you won't admit it either will yeah not even too your little friends," I shot back, trying to hide the fact that I liked her.

"Umm so what did you want to talk to me about again?" she asked. I could tell she was avoiding the previous topic. Which was fine by me, cause I was not in the mood to talk about that.

"My best friend and sister laying on each other," I reminded her. Even though I would have rather not have remebered that myself.

"O yeah that what's wrong? I mean besides the fact that seeing them must have been really nasty," she said curiously.

"Yeah I guess it's not that I don't mind them being together I just don't like the fact that they'll be fucking all the time,"I said shuddering at the thought.

"Well I understand, my best friend Felix was making out with this girl and I saw him take her shirt off, and this chick is a total bitch," she told me.

"Haha I guess I'm not the only one with problems," I said glad we had simmilar problems.

"No your not," she said.

"Well I'm glad to hear it,"I said. We were really close not touching or anything but, the closeness like your invading their personal space. Like it feels like you can touch them but your not. "Soo," I said breaking the awkward silence.

"This is kind of nice," she admitted. Which made me smile to myself.

"Yeah it is," I agreed. Enjoying the moment.

"Don't even think about kissing me," I she told me, breaking the silence. I wasn't going to kiss her anyway, even if I really wanted to. I knew I had to take my time with Alyssa before she would trust me enough to let me kiss her again

"Ok fine, but it would be nice," I said sarcastically. Her eyes blazed me. "What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me. "Ok I won't I was just teasing," I said trying to keep a smirk off my lips.

"Good." We just stood there for a couple of minutes, not really talking about anything not sure what to talk about. I realized it was getting late and if I didn't come back in time my parents would've been worried.

"Well I got to go, see yeah, bye," I said turning to leave. Even though I so desperatley wanted to stay, much much longer.

As I was walking out of her yard I heard Alyssa say, "Bye , see yeah."


	8. Chapter 8 Hands

**okay again this chapter is unedited but i thought it was about time to update**

_**

* * *

Hands**_

**_*Alyssa's POV*_**

Me and Kara hurried down to the cafetiria for lunch, and sat down at a table. This time I rembered to bring a lunch. It was sushi, an apple, some chips and a sprite. Felix sat at our table but we ignored him. "Hey guys," he said. Silence. "Look, I'm sorry, I should have told you that Madison and I we're dating, I was wrong to keep it a secret," Felix said begging for us to forgive him with his eyes. We gave a look that said then why'd you do it anyway. "I was afraid that you guys wouldn't want to be my friends anymore,"he replied guiltily. We rolled our eyes at him, and basically said you idiot why the hell would you think that. "Uhh I'm stupid?" he asked. We gave him the _duh _look. "So we're still friends right?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course we are you idiot," Kara replied.

"So your not mad at me anymore?" he asked.

"Of course not I replied, I just wish I hadn't seen what I'd seen, even if it was with someone else," I replied.

"Okay great now I can take you guys on a shopping trip and we can all be buddy buddy again," he joked.

"Uhh no thanks," I said.

"Why? I thought all girls liked shopping," he said.

"Cause I had to see my sister where slutty underwear and a bra," I shuddered.

"Okay why?" Kara asked confused.

"She wanted to see what I thought of it before she did you know... with her boyfriend," I told her.

"Ohhh," she said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Felix asked puzzled.

"I'll tell you later blondie," Kara said.

"I'm not blonde," he rebuked.

"Yeah but your sure acting like one," she joked.

"Are you calling me stupid?" he asked.

"Yeah , I'm," she said.

"Anyway, is anyone going to explain what's going on?" he asked.

"Oh yeah that," Kara said.

"What is that exactly?" Felix asked.

"Shh, I'll tell, and Lis hopefully it won't give you nightmares, if Felix hasn't already," she hinted.

"Huh what?" Felix asked confused.

"Ohmigosh, your an idiot," she said rolling her eyes.

"Again could you just -you know say it?" he asked.

"Okay fine since your small bird brain can't figure it out- ok Alyssa had to see her sister in a set of slutty underwear and bra to get her opinion before her sister had sex with her boyfriend- get it?" she asked.

"Oh, now I get it yeah sorry Alyssa I probably just gave you more bad dreams," he said.

"Yes yes you did," I said glaring.

"I'll give you $5," he offered.

"Give me $20 and I'll become Madison's bff," I offered.

"Hey," Kara said insulted.

"Sorry I'm a selfish person and I want to keep my bestfriend,"he said.

"Drats," I said. Snapping my fingers jokingly. We continued our conversations... The bell rang and we headed off towards class.

We (kara and I) got our backpacks, and headed to my house. We walked in the direction where we last saw Felix and Madison. "I'm not going this way," I told her.

"Chicken," she said.

"What I'm not chicken," I retorted.

"Bac Bac," she said.

"Fine I'll go this way, but don't say I didn't warn you," I told her.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," she said dissmissing my comment. We continued walking …. "Oh shit my shoe lace is untied," Kara told me.

"Okay, great," I said.

"I'll tie it you go on ahead without me," she said.

"Yeah sure," I just said for the heck of saying it. I continued on ahead. I reached the spot where I saw Madison and Felix doing – you know stuff I'd rather not remember. I peared around the corner just to make sure it was safe- and that I wouldn't be interupting anything. I wasn't.

I headed around the corner and saw Prince Aidan, _What the Hell! _"Are you stalking me?" I asked.

"That's not a very nice way too greet someone," he chuckled.

"Yeah okay sorry sorry," I said sarcastically. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Well I'm not stalking you I just wanted to see how you we're doing," he said.

"Yeah I'm doing great, you can leave now," I told him.

"I'm gonna miss yeah," he told me as he was just about to turn and leave.

"Your going to what?" I asked unsure of what I heard.

"I'm going to miss you," he repeated.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he said filling the gap between us. I turned my head away to smile I was blushing slightly. He held both of my hand gentley.

I turned my head back towards him. "So whats your sister's name?" I asked.

"Echo," he replied. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Umm yeah an older brother and sister there twins," I told him.

"And there names are," he prompted.

"Devon and Wasp," I answered.

"So what's new?" he asked.

"Umm well I had to see my sister try on slutty undergarments because she wants to wear something _'nice'_ when she has blah blah blah with her boyfriend," I told him. "Why am I telling him this," I wondered.

"That sucks," he said sympathetically.

"Yeah I know," I said.

"Umm so how's it going," I asked.

"Good considering, I didn't have school today or yesterday," he told me.

"What!" I exclaimed. "Lucky butt."

"I have to wake up at five in the morning and my classes don't end until five in the after noon," he explained.

"Oh well then you probably need a break," I said understanding.

"Yeah," he said.

"Umm sooo," I said.

"Soo," he said. It was awkward silence again. This time I didn't tell him not to kiss me.

"Omigod you too kiss already," I heard Kara call out. We ignored her. "Fine have it your way," she retorted walking away. We just stood there for about five minutes.

"Well I gotta go," I told him.

"Aww already?" he asked. "I'm gonna miss yeah."

"Me too," I said and headed off, catching up with Kara.

_

* * *

*Aidan's POV *_

I was behind Alyssa's school, waiting for her to get out. Yeah no classes today either it was great. I waited for Alyssa, and saw her come out she looked baffled when she saw me. "Are you stalking me?" she asked.

I chuckled, "That's not very nice way to great someone."

"Yeah yeah sorry, sorry," she said not really caring. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"I wasn't stalking you, I just wanted to see how you were doing," I answered truthfully.

"Well you saw how I was now you can leave," she commanded.

"I'm gonna miss yeah," I told her,as I was about to leave.

"Your going to what?" she asked, as if she hadn't heard me.

"I'm going to miss you," I repeated.

"Really?" she asked unsure.

"Really," I said confirming it. I bravely stepped closer so that there wasn't such a large gap between us. I took a deep breathe, and got a hold of both of her hands. She turned her head away as if to object, but I saw a slight curve of her mouth, and her cheeks turned a bit red.

She turned her head back and asked, "what's your sister's name?"

"Echo," I answered. "Do you have any siblings?"

"An older brother , and sister, there twins," she answered.

"There names?" I asked.

"Devon and Wasp," she answered.

"So what's new?" I asked.

"Umm well I had to see my sister try on slutty undergarments because she wants to wear something _'nice'_ when she has blah blah blah with her boyfriend," she told me.

"That sucks," I said symapthetically. I wish I could have taken her away from that scene.

"So what's new?" she asked repeating my question.

"I don't have school for two days," I answered.

And got a , "What!" in response. "You lucky butt."

"My classes are from 5 am – 5 pm," I explained/

"Oh well then you probably need a break," she said.

"yeah," I said. _I did need a break._

"Umm soo," she said.

"Soo," I continued. It was some nice silence. I didn't kiss her, even though she didn't tell me not too.

"Omigod kiss already you two," I heard someone shout. I ignored them. "Fine have it your way," they shouted. We stood there for a few more minutes.

"Well I got to go," Alyssa said.

"Aww already?" I asked."I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," she said. I was just about to lean in and kiss her on the forehead. But she was already too far away. I stood there for a few minutes and watched her go, before heading home.

**

* * *

458 you owe me some reviews i kept my promise and updated a day later... also I'm going to work on the next couple chapters after im done with homework**


	9. Chapter 9 Girl Time

**this chapter is only Alyssa's pov but dont worry I'll go back to Aidan's in the next chapter**_**  
**_

_**

* * *

Girl time**_

_**__***** a week later **************_

Friday was a half day, so I had a sleepover with Kara at her house. After lunch I had lunch at home, and packed my things I went to her house. I put on a blue and black plaid button up shirt (with a teal tank top underneath), a pair of skinny jeans, and some classic converse. I didn't bother with make up, knowing that it would just be removed, at Kara's house. Devon dropped me off (on Mom's orders), it was on his way to wherever he was going. I knocked on the door. Kara opened it, and shoved me inside. "Finally," she said.

"What no hello?" I asked with mock hurt.

"Hello," she said sternly but in a joking way. I just shook my head and laughed.

"Soo what should we do?" I asked.

"Have a staring contest," she said randomly, Kara could be pretty random when she wanted to be. Yep that was Kara my slightly hoeish, fun loving, and free spirited best friend.

"yeah sure okay," I said.

"1,2,3 go," Kara said, staring at me intetly. After about 30 seconds I blinked. "YES I WIN VICTORY IS MINE!" Kara exclaimed.

"What?" I said in fake disbelief.

"Oh don't be such as sore loser Lizzy," she said patting me on the back. "I know not seeing Aidan for a week has made you a little crazy but that's no excuse for being so unreasonable."

"WHAT!" I exclaimed even though I knew half of it was a joke, she was being serious about the Aidan part. "UGH could we talk about Aidan later?" I asked.

"Sure, because dinner's ready, and I'm starving," she replied. We headed into the dinning hall, and had spaghetti which Kara's mom made us. "Thanks, Ms. G," I said to Kara's mom. Her last name was actually Gaspatcho but I just called her Ms. G she didn't mind. Ms. G. had wavy brown hair that reached her shoulders, and brown eyes.

"Your welcome, Alyssa," she replied and smiled. After me and Alyssa were done with our spaghetti, we decided to make giant ice cream sundaes like we always do. On my sundae, I had coffee ice cream, with hot fudge, milk chocolate, and oreo bits. Kara being the chocolate freak she is, had chocolate ice cream, with hot fudge, chocolate sauce, chocolate chips, and whip cream. The ice cream sundaes tastes so good and I didn't even care that it made me feel fat. The hotness of the fudge combined with the coolness of the ice cream tasted so good, and the condiments gave it just a little something extra that was needed. God I could eat this forever literaly. Once I was done I sighed and said, "mm that was good."

"mmhm," Kara agreed, her lips covered in chocolate making her look like a little girl.

"You have some ice cream on you lips," I told her, wiping my own mouth with a napkin. Kara tried to lick herself clean, she didn't like to waste chocolate, but sadly for her she was unsuccesfull and had to use a napkin.

"Come on Alz, now it's time for our make overs," Kara said, as I followed her up to her room. Usually when we did these make overs we dressed ours selves in different stereotypes. First off was goth.

I wore a pare of black ripped jeans, some black fingerless gloves, and a "Avril Lavigne" gothic style top. Make up; black lipstick, and a ton of eyeliner, mascara. I ended up looking like a goth version Avril Lavigne with bangs. Kara just looked freaky, goth is definetley not the way to go for her, I don't even want to try to describe what she looked like.

Next was Prep: I wore a plaid skirt, and a blouse. (Kara did too) I felt like a dweeb. Then was casual where we wore some t-shirts a jeans. Then we just threw on some random outfits for fun and putting make up on. We then changed back to our normal clothes and I removed all the makeup I had on, but I kept some of the mascara on. Then we decided to watch some Youtube videos. First we watched some annoying orange clips. "Oh I love marshmellow," Kara told me. "Ooh let's see if there are any new Nigahiga videos. "Oh look a movie." it was _ Agents of Secret Stuff. _It was pretty funny we were laughing through the entire thing, and the story was interesting to. "You know if Ryan wasn't like seven years older than us, I'd date him," Kara told me. Yeah Kara had a thing for funny guys, I found it funny that a youtuber was her celebrity crush.

"Kara," I said shaking my head, and rolling my eyes.

Kara shut down her laptop, and said, "now it's time to talk about Aidan."

**

* * *

the few chapters are when things start to get interesting, i'm jealous of my characters because of the sundaes they got to have**, **also annoying orange and nigahiga are both on my account under favorite youtube vids, **_Agents of Secret Stuff _**is an actually movie on nigahiga's account and everything i said was true.. review and tell me watcha think of the chapter and **_Agents of Secret Stuff_

**warning: movie may cause you to laugh like crazy, and act like a ninja for some period of time :P **_  
_


	10. Chapter 10 Can't Stop Thinking About You

_**I Can't Stop Thinking About You**_

_

* * *

Alyssa's Pov_

"Ugh, fine," I said. Preparing myself for the countless number of annoying questions only a best friend can ask.

"first off do you like Aidan?" Kara asked. I gave her the "are you a retard look." "I know you like him, but do you like him because of his hots, or because of his personality, or both?" she asked.

"okay, I like his hots, but I'm still getting to know what his personality is like, so for personality I don't know, he is kind of sweet."

"what do you like about his looks?"

"Well I like the fact that he's imperfectly perfect,because you know how most vampires are so perfect it makes them look ugly, but at the same time you can't." I was an artist I had an appreciation for the beauty within imperfection. Because that's what art is, art sees the beauty in imperfection. Because there's no such thing as true perfection, it is in the minds of the artist and viewers to decide what is perfection.

"Yeah I know what you mean, would you want him to kiss you again?"

"Umm, yeah I guess, I just wouldn't want it to be so random, more romantic maybe." I imagined myself running my fingers through his brown locks, staring intentley into his green eyes. Then I gently kissed his lips before breaking apart.

"Umm you do realize that I'm not lezbo?" Kara asked a little shocked. "Remember I have a boyfriend so I'm still straight.

"Omigod I'm so sorry, it's just that I was thinking about Aidan and ugh," I said putting my face deep into her bed mattress. Why did I just do that, it's all fucking Aidan's fault, if he wasn't so good-looking this would've never happened. Stop thinking about him stupid brain,you'll soon start jumping off cliffs.

"It's okay," she said, rubbing my back gentley.

"It's just that ugh, I can't stop thinking about him, it's like every second I want to be with him, like I'm anxiously waiting for the next little romantic moment to happen, its impossible for me to keep away for too long. It's more than just a stupid little crush, it's as if I can't live without him, it's stronger then what I have with my boyfriend, I don't even think I have anything going on with my boyfriend, it's not like I even like him. Sure he's a great guy,but thats just in friend terms, ugh why did my life have to get so complicated." I told her, which was true I didn't like Max, he was more of a friend. I mean I didn't want to be like some slut he broke up with there boyfriend, because they found a hotter guy, but I also don't want to act like I'm afraid of breaking up with him, if you know what I mean.

"love is confusing, it harms you in painful nasty ways."

"you can say that again," I muttered, obviuosly having felt the effects of if myself

"But once you've figured it out the rewards are great," Kara said.

"Wow when did you become so philisophical."

"I'm trying to be more like Uncle Iroh," Kara said

"I see, you better start drinking a lot more tea."

"So do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, just not romance, I need to see some action, and NOT THAT KIND!" I said putting emphasis on the last part.

"We both know your saying that because you haven't even gotten close to doing that with someone cough cough."

'Why would I want to? I don't even know him that well, you know what never mind?"

"So you want to get to know certain parts of Aidan better?" she smirked.

"You know what sicko, never mind can we just watch the movie?" I begged feeling slightly irritated.

"Okay fine have it your way, what do you want to watch? How about _Grease_

"yeah sure whatever," I said dismissively. Kara picked out the dvd from her shelf and played it on her TV.

Once the movie was done I still couldn't stop thinking about Aidan. Kara had already fallen a sleep I was still lying there wide awake on the pop up bed, that Kara had set up before I arrived. I lay there I couldn't fall asleep, eventually I did but that was because I was so_ damn_ tired. Thinking about Aidan was exhausting, I literally wished I didn't like him just so I could get some sleep. I mean I know he doesn't get that much sleep, but that doesn't mean he ha It's basically when your so tired that your brain totally forgets about your worries and you just instantly fall asleep. _Zzzzz_

_**

* * *

Aidan's POV**_

I couldn't stop thinking about her, I just couldn't no matter how hard I tried I couldn't. All I could see was her blonde hair, rosy cheeks, pink lips,and green eyes. The one girl I actually liked, I had to work for that was just great wasn't it. _Hey Aidan no one ever said love was easy. They said it was wonderful but not easy_ Ugh why couldn't I just skip over the hard part, and get to the wonderful. If I'm just a pawn of an author's creative thoughts, I'm to kill him/her for not hooking me up with Alyssa sooner. I mean no one wants to read the awkward part, really. We could just move the story along you know. But yeah that probably wasn't it I just had problems when it came to romance.

I walked down to the kitchen where Jason always seemed to be if he wasn't …. with my sister, you know what, forget that I said that, I try not to think about it. I needed to tell someone about how I was feeling, and yeah usually I'd just keep it to myself. But the truth was I'd never felt this way before. I mean sure I'd gone out with plenty of hot girls, I've dated vampires _hello!_ But Aly was different, I didn't exactly know how I felt about her. I thought she was beautiful, and well I don't really know what else. For some reason I've never been able to keep myself away from her. So after a week of not catching a single glimpse of her I was starting to go slightly insane. And these bottled up emotions weren't helping much either. Yeah I finally decided that I just confined in my best friend Jason. I entered the kitchen and saw my sister Echo petting a golden cat.

"Echo, I need to talk to him so can you move?" I asked her in a sort of rude older brother tone.

"yeah sure whatever, are you going to talk about your girlfriend with him?" she asked in a pushy tone.

"It's none of your buisness, now could you please just get the bleep out of here."

"Pushy,pushy," she said. "Bye Jason." she kissed his furry little head. I was so grateful that he was account, because I was so not in the mood to see lovey dovey moments between the two of them, at least when he was an animal, it wouldn't seem as gross. Echo finally left. Jason transformed back into his human form, and yes his clothes stayed on during the transformation.

"You know normally I would tell you not to talk to my girlfriend like that, but then again she is your sister, so you have a right to," Jason told me. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I'd rather talk about it in my room." We walked up to my room, and plopped down on the couch.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jason asked.

"Well I kind of like this girl, but I don't know exactly why, I just can't seem to stay away from her." It was true , I wasn't even sure how I managed a week without seeking her out.

"It's called falling in love stupid." How could I love Lizzy, I barely know her, why was I falling for her, was it her blood scent. Because plenty of girls blood smelled good. Perhaps it was the fact that she was the first girl, to talk back to me without restraint. The fact that she called me a jerk, and the fact that she seemed hard to get. Some part of me told me she liked me to, the other part wasn't so sure. When I was with her, it was different then when I was with other girls. I could kiss them without second thought, Alyssa I just couldn't I didn't want to upset her. You know how guilty I felt after what I' had done to her in the principle's office. Maybe that's why I liked her because she yelled at me when I upset her, because she didn't restrain for something rude when she replied to my email. The fact that she stood up to me.

"Well it stinks right now."

"Well it doesn't for me."

"I don't even want to know."

"Okay, then well your sister's one hell of a blah blah blah, just kidding just kidding."

"You better be." "I think I like Alyssa the girl because she stood up to me she isn't afraid to get all in my face, she looks past my looks, and I just can't get enough of it."

"Well umm okay, yeah the other girls you dated were either clueless, or just annoying, no offense."

"none taken." "yeah I also think I like her because she can be understanding, and not just say okay but actually understand, she seems to naturally know how to flow with me, I know that doesn't make any sense but it seems like she always is doing the right thing at the right moment when she's with me, it's like were two halves."

Jason looked down at his phone, "Sorry man, I got to go do some servant stuff, see you around."

"See yeah," I said. _Probably screwing my sister._ I sat there in my room for a couple of hours just staring at ceiling, then I crawled into bed and fell asleep still thinking about Alyssa.

**

* * *

Yeah the hots of Aidan are back, so review and tell me what you think! also do you think the guy in Alice should be named Evan or should I change it? Also would you use Lynn or Kate as a nickname for Kaitlyn? **


	11. Chapter 11 Dream

_**In this chapter there both dreaming just to let you guys know, so it doesn't get confusing. anything in italics is the dream  
**_

* * *

_**Dream  
**_

_Aidan's Pov_

_It was a grey empty room. I was sitting there alone in a wooden chair. I was looking out into a hall way. I was waiting for someone, I didn't know who, I was just waiting for someone. I just sat there and stared out patiently waiting. For this person to come in the hall way, I saw Alyssa, a much more hoeish version of Alyssa. I knew this wasn't the person I was waiting for. But hey whatever it's Alyssa. She was wearing a low cut white tank top and a pair of shorts. She walked over to me like a bitchy cheerleader. And bent over her hands on my legs. It didn't feel right, this definitely wasn't the person I was waiting for. This was just a messed up version of Alyssa that came out of my teenage hormones. I mean Alyssa would never do this, I think. I mean even though she did look pretty hot it didn't feel right having her on me like this because it wasn't the real Ally. Then I saw another Alyssa run down the hallway, she looked like the Alyssa I was falling in love with. She had a pair of jeans, a black sweater. She entered my room, and shoved the whored up version of herself off of me. The other Alyssa aka the whored up one vanished into thin air._

_Alyssa gave me her hands, and pulled me out of the chair, and we started slow dancing to_

_Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. She was smiling at me, and I was smiling back at her. It was a true smile I'd never been so happy. We stepped closer together, filling the gap between us. We butterfly kissed. I looked into her beautiful green eyes staring, she stared back into my eyes. I saw the love and joy in her eyes, she was giving me the most beautiful smile We couldn't look away. The music seemed silent now, the moment between me and Alyssa was loudest.. metaphorically._

_"Kiss me," she said gently with yearning staring into my eyes. "Kiss me."_

_I leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on her soft delicate lips. She gently kissed back. The kiss was short, romantic and sweet. She smiled,a radiant smile. I kissed her again, she was irrisitable. I couldn't get enough of Alyssa. We walked over to a couch that appeared out of no where. She sat on my lap her head in the crook of my neck. It was nice, just sitting here, I could have been like this she starting telling me about her self in a gentle tone. She said "I like ice cream, coffee, chocolate, drawing, painting, and the moments I spend with you."_

_"Well I like nutella, bananas, crepes, getting to sleep in, being rich, and everything about you." She kissed me briefly on the lips and smiled._

_"I like everything about you to." We just sat there for a moment quietly,kind of like when couples sit there quietly cuddling. It was nice her head in the crook of neck, my arm around her. She squirmed out of my arm, and she sarcastically stretched her arms. Alyssa then switched her position on my lap , so that she was facing me. She scooted closer to me, so that she was up against my hips, our foreheads pressed together. All I could see was her, our eyelashes barely touching one another. "I have a boyfriend, but I don't think he'll mind if I do this," she said and kissed me again. Then she ran her fingers through my hair, getting the hint I put my fingers through her silky blonde hair. She suddenly gripped my hair tighter, but in a sexy way. I knew she was going to kiss me, I beat her to the chase. I kissed her first, she seemed a little shocked. I smirked against her lips._

_"Your the devil," she said._

_"I know," I said deviously, before we headed into a complicated makeout session. Our lips moving with a combination of gentlness, and need. God, she had this effect on me, I wanted to get deeper into the kiss but at the same time,I couldn't Lizzy made me want to go deeper, but at the same time made me want to not get rid of the current feeling. Slowly the kiss got deeper. We were emersed in one another everything else in the world became isolated from, us. The kiss was deep slow, gentle and full of need. It was like we were getting used to eachother, still exploring. We wanted to know more about eachother, we wanted to be together. We both had a longing and a yearning for each other. It was like we were meant for each other, it was beyond the feeling of a first kiss with someone you like, it didn't have any awkwardness in it, just need, gentle sweet passion, and lust filled curiousity. Then it slowly went back down to just a gentle brushing of the lips. Alyssa seperated her lips from mine._

_"I Love you, you know," Alyssa said in soft meaningful voice._

_"Yeah, I love you too," I replied in a tone that sounded casual, but was full of heart. We kissed briefly again._

_"I love you," we both said at the same time._

And then I woke up.

* * *

Alyssa PoV

_I ran through a corridor, turned the corner and ran through a gray hallway. Until I entered a room, which had a chair in which Aidan was sitting, a hoed up version of what looked like me putting,her hands all over him. I ran, over and saw the disturbed yet utterly confused look on Aidan's face. I shoved 'myself'' off of him, and offered him my hand. He took it and we began slow dancing, Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, randomly came on. We were in perfect sync, I was staring happily, deep into his green eyes. I had a feeling he was staring back into my eyes to. We moved closer eliminating the space between us, we were so close that you could call it quote on quote not school appropriate, but not ahh get off each other close. Our bodies, pressed together, it was like all I saw was him, the music going along perfectly with the feeling. I never wanted to leave, him, I'd never been so happy before. It was undescribable._

_"Kiss me," I pleaded. "Kiss me." His lips pressed gently against mine._

_The song stopped, and a couch appeared out of nowhere, Aidan gently grabbed my hand and gently pulled me to the couch. I felt all giggly. He sat down on the couch, and I sat on his lap my head in the crevis of his neck. Aidan's arm around me. It was wonderful, awazing, fun, just nice I guess. How could I have survived a week without him? I began telling him about myself, how I liked turquoise, coffee, chocolate, being an artist, and every single thing about him. He replied saying to me, that he liked naps, nutella, bannanas, and crepes. He also said, "I really like you too."_

_I stretched and switched my position on his lap so that I was facing him. Our foreheads were pressed together, and our eyelashes were brushing against one another. "I have a boyfriend but I don't think he'll mind if I do this," I said I was going down into kiss him, he ended up realizing this and kissed me first. I was a little surprised. I felt him smirk against my lips._

_"You are the devil," I whispered._

_"I know," he smirked. Before putting his lips to mine once more. I ran my fingers through his hair pulling my self closer to him. All I saw was him, and that was an amazing site. The kiss was slow, full of need, gentle, yet slowly growing more passionate. I felt his soft lips move against mine, with the same hunger and desire. The intensity of the kiss increased, the desire and passion. But we some how managed to keep it slow, and gentle. It was as if all the awkwardness of a first kiss went away, and it was just passion, lust filled curiousity, and need. The kiss seemed to keep these elements while slowing down to a perfect break apart, which happened similtaneously. "I love you, you know," I said in a voice sort of like a whisper. You know those soft yet heartfelt, romantic voices in the movies it was sort of like that._

_"Yeah, I love you too," he said in a casual yet sincere voice. Our lips met once again, but only briefly, a lot of emotions were felt in that brief kiss. I felt love, desire, lust, curiosity, gentleness, caring, passion, and longing. Once again we broke apart similtaneously._

_"I love you," we said in synce, both true to our word._

I then woke, and was back in Kara's teal and purple bedroom.

**

* * *

Review! this chapter has a big hint about what's going to happen in the story or some part of it. so i want everyone to give me there theories, about what they think might happen. another request from you guys, I want all of you to go to my profile and vote on which one of my story ideas you like best (descriptions are at the top of my profile), once you've voted also tell me, in order which idea you like best to which you like least best on a private message or review! **


	12. Why Couldn't it Have Been Reality

**now were back in to reality...**

_**

* * *

Why Couldn't it have Been Reality**_

_*Alyssa's Pov_

I lay awake, in Kara's bedroom. I looked at the watch it was 10:00. Staring at both of her walls one teal, and one purple. I had, a wonderful dream, I regretted ever having woken up. I missed him already, even if that Aidan was probably from my imagination. It felt so real,everything I experienced. I could still taste his lips on mine. Once Kara had fully woken up, I we watched random cartoons, on her T.V. Before heading down to have breakfast, we ended up having nutella bananna crepes, which according to my dream was Aidan's favorite, and I now understood my he liked them so much. They were amazing. But did everything have to remind me of him, it's like I couldn't live a second without thinking about him. I mean sometimes it's okay, but other times it gets kind of annoying. But I couldn't deny the fact that I couldn't live without him. At around noon, I was picked up, by my mom, and was dropped off at home, still thinking about, you guessed it, Aidan.

* * *

Aidan's PoV

I woke up, the taste of Ally still on my lips, I could still fingers through my hair. But she wasn't there I just lay awake by myself, in my room. Thinking about her. She never failed to stay in my mind. Liz distracted me, she made me mess up doing the simplest of tasks. I couldn't think straight with her around. I knew that even though sometimes my daydreams I got in the way, I never regretted the moments, I spent with her real, or imaginary. I looked at the clock it was now 10:15, I'd been thinking about her for fifteen minutes, I headed down for breakfast. Images of Alyssa still swarming through my mind.

**_

* * *

I know this chapter is kind of short but don't worry the next one will be longer, once again I require each one of you to review, there what keep me motivated,to continue writing._**


	13. Chapter 13

**As you probably already notice I have no name for this chapter.. I couldn't think of one.. if after reading this you have any suggestions.. just put it in a review**

* * *

Alyssa's POV

I walked in through the front door of my house, past my grandma who was seated on the couch. I grabbed myself a bowl of chips from the kitchen counter and nibbled on them.

"Hi, Grandma," I said. My Grandma was one of those blonde grandma's with a bob cut.

"Hi, sweetie, how's school?" my grandma asked.

"It's fine."

"I heard about your meeting with Prince Aidan at the principle's office, how did that go?"

"Okay I guess, " I said trying not to blush.

"Don't try to sneak anything past me, and if I'm not mistaken you already have a boyfriend, right?"

"Oh Grandma it's just a stupid celebirities crush like the one Kara has on Nigahiga."

"Ninja who?"

"Nigahiga, Grandma, or you can just call him Ryan Higa. My point is that it's just a celebrity crush, like the cougarish crush Wasp has on Justin Beiber. You should be much more worried about that he's like fifteen, and she's what eighteen?"

"Hey, I heard that!" Wasp shouted from somewhere.

"Well it's true," I shouted back.

"No it's not!"

"Then why do you keep listening to his songs on the radio, and talking about him whenever we go to school?" I retorted.

"To annoy you and Devon!" she exclaimed.

"That's what they all say. . ."

"Ugh," she snorted, marching into her room and slamming the door behind her. She wasn't in the mood for any more arguing. I knew she didn't like Justin Beiber, I just liked to say she did to bug her.

"Oh yeah, I have a boyfriend grandma his name is Max, and he's completely human."

"Well okay then. Just be careful about that vampire boy." My grandmother was one of those people who always seemed to know things before they happened. Paranoia, but with scary accuracy. But it's only when it affects the people she cared about. Like she knew I'd been around Aidan even though nobody had told her. Also if she has misinformation her quote on quote vision (instinct) will be off. I ate the last of my chips, and put the bag away.

"I'm going for a walk, would you like to come Grandma?"

"You go on by yourself sweetie, I'll just stay here and take a nap," she said pulling the blanket which was on her lap up to her chin. I grabbed a set of house keys, a jacket, and my phone before heading out the door. I walked down to the nearby park. It was one of those parks with mostly open grassland some trees,a few benches,and a couple of walkways. I reached the park and guess who I ran into.

Aidan. It was good to see, him I swear I didn't even say hi or what do you want. I was to busy checking him out. His skin was practically flawless, his lips full,his eyes the color of the forest. All of his slight imperfections, put in place perfectly, to make him look like nature's most beautiful gift, and not a model who has over loaded their face with makeup.

"Hey, Alyssa," he said. His voice sounded like honey, and was as smooth as butter.

"Oh hey, I thought you'd finally stopped stalking me," I said sarcastically.

"Umm yeah." he said, "Anyway would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"Uhh sure," I replied. We walked along the path together. We weren't touching but we were close enough that it made me feel just a little awkward. His arm gently brushed against mine as we walked, I suddenly felt goose bumps on my arm. My heart was starting to pound. I was trying my best to keep a straight face, I was surprised that he didn't seem to notice.

"Umm so what's your favorite color?"

"It's turquoise, but the kind that's more of a sky blueish shade, instead of a sea green. I also like black, but if I had to choose between the two, it would be turquoise. What about you?"

"I don't really have a favorite color."

"Well do you prefer blondes or brunettes."

"Ehh it depends, but you Ally are the exception to the rule."

"Thanks, but do you say that to every girl you think is attractive?"

"Of course not, why would you think that?" I shrugged, in an I don't know manner. "So Als blondes or brunettes."

"Doesn't matter, as long as there hot, and have a great personality."

"Then your boyfriend must be hot and have a great personality."

"Well . . . not exactly. He's kind of average. And as for personality . . . he's okay I guess."

"Oh is a naughty little girl crushing on someone else?"

"No."

"Well I guess you won't mind if I do this." He entangled his fingers with mine. Shivers went through my arm. "Is someone feeling a bit nervous?"

"What? Me? No."

"Oh is that why your palms are all sweaty?"

I took a deep breath, "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"No. I'm _suceeding_ in flirting with you."

"You're impossible."

He smirked, "The correct word would be _charming_."

"What, you think I'm actually_ happy_ that you're holding my hand?" Okay maybe I was but I was still feeling to shy and nervous to admit it.

"You know, it's okay if you _do_ like me, you won't have to try to impress me, I already like you," he said his voice becoming soft and sweet.

I smiled, "Well maybe I like you a little."

"That's good because I would've gone crazy if you said you hated me."

"Yeah I would've too."

"Oh so you do like me?"

"Not that much." He gave me a look that said _really?_ "Okay fine, I do. Now it's your turn to admit it."

"What, I already did before you."

"Nuh uh, you have to do it again."

"Fine, I like you." he said with absoloutley no emotion.

"Put more depth and emotion into it, take two. Action."

"God Dammit Ally, you don't know how much I've missed you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, Alyssa you're in my every thought, after I woke from my dream with you I wished I hadn't I wanted to stay there, every moment I spend with you I wish it could've been just a little bit longer," Aidan said all of his emotions ran loose. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay I actually think it's pretty sweet, and romantic."

"Yeah, but don't you have a boyfriend?"

"You mean Max? The only reason I haven't broken up with him is because before I didn't like anyone else and I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"But now you like me?"

"Of course I like you, you idiot! I have to keep myself from staring at you whenever you pass by. I can't seem to stop thinking about you. Even though we just met a month ago. And romantic montages of you and I, are always swarming through my head. So to answer your question yes I like you, I really like you."

"Well I guess, we don't have to cover it up, after we both made big speeches about it."

"Aww don't use the word speeches, it makes us sound like annoying parents."

"What word am I suppose to use?"

"Eh I don't know," I said shrugging.

"Umm so, I guess you don't mind holding my hand now?"

"Nope I don't mind really. So is napping really a hobby of yours?"

"Yep."

"Doesn't it make you feel like a kindergartner?"

"Sometimes yes, but when you have to wake up at 5 am most days for classes, I kind of need it."

"Yeah I guess."

"Umm, so have you ever actually drank directly from a person."

"Yeah, why?"

"just curious. Does it feel nice?"

"Umm for me or the human."

"Both I guess, and I'm guessing you drink from your girlfriends mostly?"

"Well yeah I usually drink from girls, or just get blood from a blood bank or something. And well _I_ like it, as for the humans, I think it hurts just a little bit, and then they get a whole lot of pleasure. I can only infer that because 99.9% of them will moan one time or another if I drink from them."

"Oh." I said feeling a bit jealous that all those girls got to experience all that pleasure from Aidan, and give it to him.

"Is someone feeling jealous?"

"Not really, you haven't killed anybody right?"

"Umm no, and you don't have to be jealous of them, I didn't really like them that much, but a vampire has got to have fresh blood. I like you much much more."

"Oh goodie." I got a text it was from Felix_ Hey Alyssa would you like to have lunch with me and Kara? _"I got a text from Felix, inviting me for lunch, you can come if you'd like."

"I'd love to but, since the paparazzi will probably find me I'd rather not, it's not because of you though, just the stupid paparazzi, is totally into the Alyssa/Aidan pairing. And I really don't want you to be bombarded with annoying questions."

I texted Felix back _Sure where are we eating?_

Felix replied_ The pizza place on the corner, where we always eat._

_Kk, c yah there_

_c yah._

"Sorry Aidan I've got to go."

"Wait before you leave, what's your number?"

I gave him mine and he gave me his, and we each entered them into our phones.

"Well I guess I better get going."

"Wait can I drive you there."

"Umm sure." I hoped into the front seat of his BMW, and told him where I wanted to go. He plugged the place into his GPS. The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet. It took us about five minutes to get there. Once we arrived I hopped out of the car. Aidan came out to.

"Bye Ally." He said pressing his warm lips to my forehead.

"Bye see you." He headed into his car, and drove off, while I pushed the door open and entered the pizza shop.

* * *

**okay so a few things. first aidan's pov my beta suggested that I only do it when it's necessary like the dream chapter.. or chaps when it's important to the story,.. so not every single chapter will have aidan's pov...**

**next i wrote chapters 14 and 15 as well I'm just waiting for them from my beta so if you want me to hurry up pester my beta _Queen of Dead Hearts_.**

**check out my new story _My Stone Cold Heart _and review**

**Go to my profile and check out my story ideas, vote on my poll, and tell me in a review in what order you like the three story ideas**

**also tell me if you think story idea #2 should be a book or just a fanfic**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Dumped

_**Dumped**_

_**Alyssa's PoV**_

I entered the pizza shop, and sat down at the table where I spotted Kara and Felix.

"How's your love life been going?" Kara asked mockingly.

"Yes Kara told me you were feeling rather depressed and lonely," Felix said with mock concern.

I rolled my eyes at them. "I'm fine."

"Oh goodie I was afraid you'd turn into Bella after Edward left," Kara said.

"Well actually it's not that, I talked to him in the park."

"Let the bombarding of questions begin," Felix muttered.

"So what happened?" Kara asked.

"I ran into him at the park and we just talked," I said.

"Anything else?" she asked pushing me.

"Well we went on a walk."

"and?"

"okay fine I'll tell you what happened, sheesh. Well first we were just walking and talking, then we started holding hands flirting a little bit, and then we admitted we liked eachother. Then we exchanged phone numbers. Felix texted me, Aidan drove me over here, and before I came in here he kissed me on the forehead before saying good bye," I told her really quickly making it seem like nothing.

"Aww," Kara said.

"How romantic, who wants to here about my date with Madison?" Felix asked.

"No one!" we both exclaimed . I was no mood to here about him going to first, second third or fourth base with Madison. I never was, besides I dealt with it enough at home with Wasp. Sometimes I wish she was single, well not really, I just wished she was prude. I've been in her room and seen the stuff and clothing that she has "hidden from mom and dad", it's pretty scary. I understood why Devon refused to share a room with her, I would to. I would never be able to sleep from all the moaning.

"so what about you and Max?" Felix asked.

"yeah what are you going to do about Max?" Kara inquired.

"I guess it's time I dumped him," I replied. I'll text him to come here.

_Hey Max can you come to Gaspard's Pizza_

_Sure thing sweetie, see yeah_

_see yeah_

"I texted him, he should be here in a few minutes," I told them.

"Hmm great," Kara said.

"I think I should video tape his reaction," Felix joked.

"Your a jerk," I muttered.

"Hey you stole my idea!" Kara exclaimed mockingly.

"I can't believe I'm friends with you guys," I muttered.

"Hey, just because you're dating royalty doesn't mean you have the right to act like a snob," Kara said with serious sarcasm.

"What I'm not acting like a snob!" I exclaimed playing along.

"Ooh the blonde is getting bitchy," Felix joked.

"You would know about bitchy blondes now wouldn't you Felix," I snapped but I wasn't being serious.

"Hey she's hot," Felix defended.

"We all know that blonde, bitchy,bimbo, and suicidal are your style but it's not mine, I don't want to have to save my boyfriends life every time we go on a date," Kara said sarcastically.

"For the record she has never tried to kill herself on any of our dates," Felix shot back.

"That's because you weren't looking," Kara muttered. "You're lucky you turned around in time."

I saw Max enter the shop. "Max is here," I told them closing off an argument that could've gone on forever. I walked towards Max. I think as soon as I left they continued there argument.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Hey," he said kissing my cheek. This made me feel a little guilty.

"Can I talk to you over there in private?" I asked.

"Umm sure," he replied.

"I don't want to sound like a jerk, and I'm trying to be as nice as I can. And you're a great friend, and I think it was meant to be the way only and I'm sorry if this is becoming a really big speech. But I'm breaking up with you, I hope we can still be friends," I said I felt relief come over my body once I was done.

"It's because of that vampire isn't it?" he asked.

"yeah I really tried to not like him, but I just couldn't, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay you can't always control your emotions," he said a little disappointed.

"So are we still friends?" I asked.

"sure," he said with a slight smile. We pulled into a friendly hug.

"Well would you like to stay for pizza with me, Kara, and Felix as friend?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied and we walked back to the table to have pizza.

"I thought you too broke up?" Kara inquired.

"We did were just friends," I said before grabbing a slice of pizza. It had just been served. Once we were done with lunch I texted Aidan

_It's Alyssa, I dumped him, I dumped my boyfriend._

I pressed send and I felt a wave a relief. My head was cleared up, I didn't have raging hormones anymore I was finally in peace

_Aidan's Pov_

**_I read the text Alyssa sent me and smiled._**


	15. Chapter 15 Little Buttons

_**Little Buttons**_

_Alyssa's POV_

After that dramatic weekend I was going to school. How exciting! Learning about English grammar is way more fun, then finding out the guy you have a major crush on likes you to. _Cough cough,you keep thinking that nerdy Alyssa,_ I thought sarcastically as I was getting ready. I threw on some ripped jeans, a blouse I guess you could call it, and a cardagain. I walked to school today. My (evil) older siblings ditched me again. _Sucks for them, besides I'm getting more exercise._

So the various parts of my day passed by, math, science, history, etc etc. Going to my locker. All of that other stuff. My next period was English, _oh boy learning about grammar! _I walked into class and sat next to Felix, my seat was in the front which totally sucked. The teacher was still sorting his papers and people were still coming in. My cell vibrated, I received a text from Aidan. I rolled my eyes didn't he know I was in school.

_Hey _It read

_hey _I replied

_how's it going?_

_In English class, u?_

_Finishing up breakfast_

_what did you have?_

_An omelete and some blood_

_sounds good except for the blood..._

_so would you like to you know go out tommorow or somethin?_

_Umm sure.. where?_

_Idk just a place to chill... you know so we can get to know eachother more_

"Just a heads up, Mr. Frothworth is coming this way," Felix said. I go back to my texting.

_What about a park bench.. you know like in the woods one of those places, that feels secluded but is only like 30 seconds away from reality_

_sure sounds good _

_kind of lame_

_no not really, _

"Hello earth to Ally, I know you're talking to Aidan and you're probably sending eachother hearts but seriously I don't want you to get a detention," Felix said, as I noticed the teacher is getting up.

_Sorry Aidan I g2g c yah at our date bye_

_cyah bye _

The rest of my day was pretty normal, classes the usual blah blah blah.


	16. Chapter 16 Get to Know You Date

_**Get to Know you Date**_

_Alyssa's POV_

Today was my first official date with Aidan. I was super excited, I had no idea what to wear. I didn't want to wear a skirt or something to fancy because it was just a get to know you date. But then I didn't want it to seem like I didn't care. Agh I was so conflicted. I needed some help. I called Kara.

"Hello?" Kara asked.

"It's Ally."

"Oh hi Ally, anything I can help you with?"

"Well I have a date with Aidan later today.." I began before I was rudely interupted.

"Wait you have a date with Aidan today omigod you never told me this! This is so exciting, I wonder if he'll kiss you..," she said all excited

"Kara, Kara, Kara, I said trying to snap her out of her ramble.

"Yeah what?"

"I need help deciding what to wear."

" Expand.."

"Well it's just a get to know you better date in the park, so I didn't want to dress to fancy, but at the same time I didn't want to look like I got ready in two minutes."

"No more needs to be said I know exactly how you should dress."

"Okay how?"

"Casual."

"Huh?"

"I said casual like yourself, something you'd where if we were going out to pizza or something. But not t-shirt and jeans, does that make sense?"

"Kind of."

"Just put on some jeans, a nice plain shirt, and some converse."

"I decided to wear my yellow shirt and the regular jeans."

"Okay put on some black converse and ditch the jacket."

"Make up?"

"Just mascara."

"okay well I'm going to get ready, bye bye."

"have fun, tell me everything."

"will do. Bye thanks."

"no problem now go bye bye."

I put on my long sleeved round necked pale yellow shirt, the plain jeans, and converse. Then I brushed my hair and put on some mascara. I then went out of my house, I didn't feel like bringing my purse. I walked to the park, and wandered around trying to find Aidan. Where was that boy? I found my self deeper into the park, trying to see if their were anyother benches.

"Are you looking for something," a voice behind me asked. I jumped startled, and turned around.

"Aidan," I said.

"Looks like you found me."

"It sure does."

"Your not going to stand over their the whole time,are you?"

"No."

"Well then come sit down here next to me."

"Okay," I said as I made my way next to him. "So how's everything going?"

"Pretty great, considering your here." I blushed.

"So what's your favorite food?"

"I thought I already told you, wait that was in a dream, it's nutella banana crepes."

"Yeah I had a dream where you told me your favorite food and it was nutella banana crepes, huh weird. I think I told you my favorite food in the same dream."

"Well in my dream you did."

"And what would my favorite food be?"

"Coffee ice cream sundae with fudge whip cream, and some pieces of chocolate."

"You are correct."

"So what do you like to do?"

"I like to play ninja with my best friend Kara." He gave me a funny look. "This game may sound silly, but I turn deadly as soon as my ninja mode has been activated."

"I'm sure you are," he chuckled.

"I am," I said stubbornly.

"Hmm I suppose so." he said pulling me closer to him. Kissing the side of my face, and gently sucking at the soft spot on my neck. I giggled. He pulled me onto his lap and mumbled into my neck. "Your beautiful Ally you know that."

"Yeah I know."

"So much for modesty." he said sarcastically.

"Hey your a prince what would you know about modesty?" I asked.

"Not much which is probably why I am wishing you were wearing less clothes." he smirked. I smacked him. "I am just kidding you'd look sexy even in a nun's outfit." I crossed my arms stubbornly. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. He whispered huskily in my ear. "I am sorry Ally, please forgive me."

I turned to face him. "Only if you kiss me."

"With pleasure," he said before pressing his lips against mine. His lips were soft and he kissed me sweetly. His hands cupping my face, as our lips moved together in soft firm movements. We soon broke apart, the kiss wasn't that long, but it made me forget everything else in the world, like I was in my own little world.

"Your forgiven," I whispered.

"That's good to know," he said while playing with the strands of my hair.

"So is their anything else you like to do besides take naps?"

"Kiss you." he said giving me another peck on the lips.

I smiled and said, "You know that's not what I meant."

"Well, I like spending time with my best friend Jason."

"The hot one I remember," I said casually. Aidan glared at me. "Yeah his golden hair, brown eyes, and oh so goregous face turn me on." Aidan seemed to be getting jealous, considering he started pulling on my hair somewhat harder then before.

"What about me?" he growled sexily.

"I was just kidding, even though he is hot."

"You are such a tease." he said is lips barely touching mine.

"Yeah I know, don't worry I still think your sexy."

"Prove it," he challenged.

"Maybe," I said gently, as I brushed my lips against his and ran my fingers through his hair down his neck. Before trailing gentle kisses down his neck. Teasing him with the possible sensation of a hickey which I never gave.

"Alyssa," he murmered into my neck. I could feel his fangs gently brushing against the soft spot of my neck.

"Don't," I whispered.

"Why not, your blood it's intoxicating, Alyssa please I need a drink." I shook my head, I was afraid my parents would notice, or worse my grandma. "Alyssa why not, please tell me." he said as he kissing my neck. I buried my face into the crook of his neck. Why didn't I want him to drink my blood, well besides from my grandma finding out, I was afraid he only liked me for my blood, I'd be just like all his other girlfriend's once my blood went bad I'd be dumped and heartbroken. I was afraid it was only about the blood nothing else, that's why I didn't want him to drink from me. Then he'd be using me. I felt a tear drop from my face onto his neck. I wasn't really sad or upset or anything. I guess the thought of him using me got me a little worked up.

Aidan removed himself from the crook of my neck and held both of my hands. I got out of his neck, and he looked me in the eyes. "Ally why don't you want me to drink your blood?" he said wiping the tears from cheeks.

I took a deep breath. "Because I'm afraid you'll only like me for my blood, and once it stops tasting good you'll leave me, you need fresh blood don't you."

"Ally, I don't want you for your blood, sure drinking your blood is a dream come true of mine, but I can wait, don't you ever think that I don't care about you, of course I do. Now are you feeling cold?"

I nodded my head, I was feeling a bit cold. "Well then come here," he said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me up against his chest. It started getting really cozy and warm it felt nice. Then I saw that his hands and forearms were on fire.

"Holy crap, Holy crap, you're on fire."

"Relax Ally, I am a firebender I can control it see." he said, and I saw the flame dissapear.

"I forgot that vampires could bend elements." I trailed off. He chuckled.

"Yeah I can bend other elements too, such as earth." He started lifting up bits of the earth and putting it back down. It was pretty epic. "Air." I held onto him as he blew a giant ball of air around the wind made it chilly. "And.." I felt a giant splash of water come on me. "Water."

"You Jerk!" I exclaimed.

"I guess this means you don't want to have a water fight?" he asked.

"I don't want to have a water fight because it would be totally unfair, you can just skirt water out of your finger tips, I however have cannot." I stated stubbornly. My back now facing towards him my arms crossed standing infront of the bench.

"Awe don't be mad at me." he said as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Would a kiss make it better?"

"No," I stated stubbornly.

"You sure about that?" I didn't budge. I was to annoyed to say anything. "I'm sorry Ally."

"You should be," I stated matter o factly. "I am wet, cold, and a mess."

"Personally I'd call it sexy." Aidan said. I was now suddenly facing him and our faces were merely inches apart. Our lips met once again. I was telling my self dont enjoy this kiss, don't enjoy it, your mad at him, break away. Hmm the kiss was like the last one but filled with more hunger. It was nice. _Your supposed to be mad at him,_ I scowlded myself. When his tongue slowly slipped into my mouth I broke apart.

"I am still mad at you douche bag."

"I thought a kiss would make it better."

"Well it didn't," I huffed.

"You know when your all frustrated, and annoyed it is adorable, I find your stubborness irresitable."

I scowled at him. "Okay I'll help you dry off," he chuckled.

"How?" I ask "I am not taking my clothes off in front of you. Especially in the middle of a park."

"Well it isn't exactly the middle of the park."

"Whatever."

"And the thought of you taking your clothes off in front of me is nice."

"Jerk," I muttered slapping him. "So how are you going to dry me off?"

"You'll see," he said.

"This should be interesting," I muttered. I felt a gust of wind incircle me. It was cold, most people don't exactly want it to be windy when they are all damp. I quickly realized it was Aidan who was making it windy. I glared at him. "How does this help?" I demmanded.

"Just wait," he muttered as he continued to blow gusts of wind at me. All the excess water came off, I was still incredibly damp, but at least I wasn't soaking, and their wasn't water dripping everywhere. "See," he said.

"Yeah but I am still wet."

"Hold on." I felt flames encircle me it was nice and warm in my little circle of fire. The heat was drying me off quickly, and before I knew it I was pretty much dry.

"Thank you, but couldn't you have just taken out all the water by using you water bending?" I asked.

"Yeah, I didn't think of that. So are you still mad at me?"

"Nope," I grinned. "But I am getting revenge on you." he pulled me into a hug. I kneed him in the groin. He yelped in pain, because even that hurt on a vampire. I couldn't tell how long or fat he was by kneeing him, my friend Kara probably would have tried to figure it out though.

"oww what was that for?"

"It's how I get revenge," I grinned.

"Your lucky I love you," he said planting a kiss on my forehead.

"yes or otherwise I'd probably be locked in the dungeon with the rats, or worse in a tower with a firebreathing dragon. Well then again I could become friends with the dragon and kick royal ass."

He chuckled. "You have quiet the imagination Ally."

"Well that's true, but I prefer to call it being a genius."

"How have I lived 17 years without you?"

"Hmm I don't know." I looked at my phone it was 9:00 ah crap I had to go. "Sorry Aidan I've got to go."

"Aww so soon"

"Yeah sorry." I said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Well your next date is going to be a suprise."

"Fine by me, as long as it involves an icecream sundae with coffee ice cream, fudge and chocolate."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Now I've got to go, bye bye."

"Bye," he said before planting a kiss on my lips which became a little more then a peck. It was soft and sweet we didn't want to leave eachother just yet.

"Bye," I said again after we broke off, before hurrying home.

* * *

**_I uploaded a new chapter, Alyssa and Aidan's first date. I want to know what you think of it. So please review all of you! also if any of you guys have Wattpad accounts would you mind voting on all the chapters of my stories "Alice." "My Stone Cold Heart." and "Blood Stained Roses." and tell your fans to read/vote/comment on them.. if you haven't checked out "Alice." and or "My Stone Cold Heart." do so right now please, and comment/review.. oh yeah and my username on Wattpad is thatstheway_**


	17. Chapter 17 Tell us the Juicy Details

Kara and I were lounging on light sea green couches in Felix's living room.

"Hmm so how was it?" Kara asked.

"It was good," I replied.

"That's all the details your giving me.. common girl, spill more," she begged.

"Maybe next time, " I said smugly.

"Next time, next time! I can't wait that long!"

"I guess you'll just have to wait"

"Common tell me, please?"

"Nope."

"What! Why not?" she demanded, "I'm your best friend."

"Yeah and so is Felix and you don't see him begging for details," I retorted.

"SoFelix is a guy, this is girl stuff.. so go on spill the beans."

"Fine."

"Yes, success," she said in victory.

I glared at her. "Well we just sort of kind of talked for awhile in the beginning about stuff.."

"Skip all the boring talking shit, get to the juicy parts, " Kara said impatiently.

"Okay, okay sheesh.. hmm we kissed, hmm maybe more than once," I said shyly.

"ooh give details," she said excitedly. "was it good? I bet it was fucking amazing, it was amazing wasn't it?"

"yeah it was really good," I said smiling. Felix walked into the room with a bowl of cheese puffs setting it down on the little table in front of the couch.

"Go on," Kara urged, diving into the cheese puffs.

"I will wait," I said.

"So what are we talking about?" Felix asked.

"Lizzy's kiss with Aidan," Kara answered frankly.

"ooh lala," Felix said in response.

"yeah but _someone_ won't give away any details," Kara said glaring at me. I gave her a look that said _What._

"Tsk, tsk," Felix said. "Common girl spill."

"Well our lips just kind of met, yeah know.. the kiss felt I don't know innocent, soft yet firm, simple and sweet yet with a long feeling, like I didn't want to stop.. but their wasn't that deep passion to take things further.. it was just intimate.. it was, it was _nice," _I said sighing.

"Aww that's so sweet, it sounded amazing," Kara said. "Omigod when are you guys going on your next date?"

"Omigod, when are you guys going on your next date," Felix mimicked.

Kara glared at him, "Shut up," she said.

"I don't know," I replied. "I mean my grandmother doesn't really like me dating him," I confessed.

"What why not?" Kara demanded.

"I don't know, she's suspicous of him, doesn't trust vampires.. I guess, crazy voodoo shit she believes in," I said.

"Aww don't listen to her, she has crazy old lady beliefs," Kara said. "Besides does she know how rich she'll get once you two have gotten married."

"hey, hey, hey who said anything about getting married?" I said making it clear that I was not ready for that.

"Well you could still get the cash for her, you know ask your little boyfriend for some dough," Kara said casually.

"God you're such a gold digger," Felix said.

"Nuh uh, I won't sleep with anyone whose rich, they have to be good looking too," she said defending herself.

"So basically if he's good looking and rich.. you'll fuck him, then drug him and steal his money?" Felix asked.

"Yep,pretty much," Kara replied. We all knew this wasn't true, but we didn't doubt that Kara was the one who would be the first to sleep with someone to get some needed cash. Granted she didn't think much of sex, she wasn't a slut, but she was a flirt, a dreamer, someone who did things and lived her romantic life without a care.

"Soo what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know," Felix said.

"ooh do you have Just Dance?" Kara asked.

"yep," Felix replied.

"Ooh lets play that on your kinect," she said excitedly.

"Okay," we both replied. Felix slipped the disk into his game console.

The music started playing. "Get ready to have your asses kicked, because my sexy ass booty shaking is going to dominate this dance floor," Kara said confidently.

"We'll see about that," Felix said.

"Hey you don't have an ass to shake," Kara said.

"You guys are both wrong, I am going to beat both of you, not because I have a huge butt like Kara, but because I have skill," I said back.

"Hey, my butt is bootylicous," Kara defended.

"What song do you guys want to dance to?" Felix asked.

"Hit Me Baby One More Time," Kara replied. Felix selected that song. And we started dancing like crazy.

* * *

**_Review :)_**


	18. Chapter 18 Ice Cream Cameras

_**Hey guys I am back and updating again! As much as I possibly can, I know I've been gone awhile, I hope you all haven't ditched me! Anyways I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter- also read the authors note at the bottom of chapter :) thanks**_

* * *

_**Ice Cream Cameras**_

_Aidan's Pov_

Alyssa entered the ice cream parlor, she looked different. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, and her face was adorned with makeup, especially her eyes which just seemed to sparkle. My gaze dropped down to her chest, her breasts were looking quite perky today in her white v-neck. As she came closer my eyes went up to her face. She sat down next to me.

"hey," she said.

"Hey yourself," I replied.

"So ice cream?" she asked.

" we are in an ice cream parlor, so yes we are getting ice cream," I said sarcastically.

"just double checking, your highness," she replied smugly.

"your the one to talk Ms. Nyan cat," I said.

"what?" she asked clearly confused.

"your eyes, how many colors did you put on them?" I asked curiosly.

"Oh that," she said understanding, "Yeah I got my friend Kara to do my make up, I shouldn't have she always gets crazy with the colors, and the mascara," she said explaining.

"Her makeup must be really crazy than?" I speculated imagining this Kara girl, with green lips, and orange eye shadow.

"Actually no, which is ironic because her makeup never seems to be overdone, I guess I am her canvas to test on," she said clarifying.

"I see," I said.

"But are we going to get some ice cream, or talk about my face the entire time?" she asked.

"Right away, Ms. Nyan Cat, " I said trying to sound like a buttler.

She scowled at me, "Thank you your highness, I never new royalty could be this kind and good looking."

"Your pretty sexy yourself Ms. Nyan Cat," I replied.

"I know, thanks for reminding me, but the ice cream," she said getting straight to the point.

"Right away Miss," I said.

I ordered the ice cream, I got chocolate ice cream, it was plain, simple, delicious, and no one seemed to appreciate it anymore, they had to adorn it with 1,000's of different topics now days. I felt sorry for the original flavors of ice cream. Alyssa got a sundae, coffee ice cream, with fudge, nutella, brownie bits, oreo bits, milk chocolate, and whip cream.

She sat their eating the sundae with the biggest smile on her face, she was like a little kid who'd just met Santa or lost their tooth for the first time and heard the tooth fairy was about to come.

"Damn, you weren't kidding you do love ice cream," I said as she ravishounly ate her ice cream, her entire mouth covered with it.

"Shut up, I'm eating ice cream," she said still smiling, she was indulged in her ice cream. I couldn't help but smile at that, she was so fucking adorable right now.

"I'm going to throw mine away," I said glancing at my half eaten ice cream cone.

"No, don't throw it away!" she exclaimed like it was the most important thing in the world. "I'll eat it."

"Are you sure, you still have half of your sundae to eat?" I asked skeptically. "That is a lot of ice cream."

" Hey you can never get enough ice cream, and you clearly don't appreciate your ice cream cone, so hand it over, I know how to appreciate these kind of things," she said dead serious.

"Okay here you go," I said handing over the cone.

"It's okay Mama will eat you," she said cooing at the ice cream cone before biting into it. I laughed, she gave me the dirty look. I watched her as she ate her ice cream, oblivious to the world around her, just a big smile on her face, enjoying each bite, of delicious goodness. She was so gorgeous, even with her overdone make up, and mouth full of ice cream. It just made her even more adorable than usual, seeing her enjoy something this much. I don't think I'd every seen someone get this much joy from ice cream. She finished her sundae and licked her face clean.

"So.." I started.

"Shut up, I'm still enjoying the moment," she said matter of factly still grinning from ear to ear. I gently grabbed hold of her hand, her soft fingers intertwined with mine. Her smile changes to a shy innocent one, as she glances down.

"Can I talk now?" I asked.

"Nope," she said, she looked like a little kid holding a secret and trying to stifle a giggle. She gave me a peck on the lips. I leaned in to kiss her, but she put a finger against my lips and stopped me. "Ah ah ah, not until you get me a teddy bear?"

"A teddy bear?" I said giving her a look.

"What's wrong with teddy bears?" she demmanded her hands now on her hips. "They are soft, cuddly and cute, plus they scare away the monsters."

"I'm cute and cuddly and I scare away the monsters," I said defending myself.

"Silly you are a monster."

"But I'm the nice kind, " I replied.

"True, but you still don't have anything on a teddy bear," she said.

"Is that so?" I asked

"Mhm," she said confirming her statement. The conversation soon faded and Alyssa seemed lost in her own world. Alyssa seemed different today, not bad different just different. Her sarcastic side was coming out more, and she was participating in witty banter with him It was like she'd broken out of her shy, innocent shell, not that she wasn't still innocent now, she just seemed to open up to him more. As soon as she bit into the ice cream, her banter no longer seemed sarcastic and witty, but whimsical and childlike. I wasn't sure if it was the ice cream that put her in such a child like state or if it was something else.

I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, waking her from her trance she smiled and looked at me. "I want to show you something," I said softly holding her hand. "Come on." We got up hands intertwined as we walked out the door. Everything was perfect, sure we hadn't _fucked_ in the back of the ice cream shop- not that I wouldn't have minded, but it was like this moment just seemed right. I opened the door, and I heard the click of the camera and soon after the bright flash glared us both in the eyes as we stepped out the door. _They were here. _

I instantly let go of, Alyssa's hand. I didn't want her getting any of the paparrazi's attention, and being in the cover of _People _magazine and the hot topic of the month got quite annoying. I mean did people really have anything better to do than to gossip about a person they haven't even met yet. We walked and through the crowd of reporters, pushing them as they leaned in bombarding us with questions

"_Is this your new girlfriend Prince Aidan?" _

"_How does it feel to be dating one of the most powerful people in the world?" _

"_Prince Aidan is it true that you like hooking up with your male servants?" _

They shouted over the sound of the cameras and other reporters. _Prince Aidan do you think we could get a picture of you and your girlfriend? _They shouted. I didn't answer of course those bitches weren't getting any damn pictures. What we're we the cover couple for the _Bachelor _I mean really haven't any of them heard of _fucking _privacy. No of _course not! _I continued to push my way through the crowd. I tried my best to ignore them, they we're the kind of people who turned gossip into cash, and they didn't want to give up their story. It is not like I did anything, I was just famous for being rich and having a title.

They continued to press their question, getting as close as humanly possible. Had any of those sleazy fucks heard about personal space? Probably not. I could see my car, my beautiful, beautiful _BMW. _I felt like running up to it and kissing it. Granted I couldn't, seeing as it is impossible to run through a mob of nosy cameras, bright lights, and demmanding microphones.

I had finally reached it,my haven the beautiful black _BMW._ I opened the door and hopped inside, Alyssa clearly confused and uncomfortable, hopped inside to, relieved to be away from the pesky crowd.

I sighed as my body slumped against the soft gray leather, this was so much better. My hand gripped the familiar steering pressed the gas and drove off. "So where's your car?" I asked Ally.

"Actually I walked from Kara's house, it's like 10 blocks from here," she replied. "_ So_ is the paparazzi

always like this?"

"yeah," I answered dismissivly, not wanting to get into the topic.

"Oh," she replied seeming to get the cue, that I didn't want to talk. The rest of the short drive was quiet

and awkward. "Umm you can drop me off here," she said. I pulled over and parked the car. Alyssa unbuckled her seat belt and reached for the inside of the door.

"Hey, I had a great time with you today," I said.

She turned around. "I had a great time with you too," she said smiling. I leaned over and kissed her, the kiss was short and sweet, I could feel her lips smile against mine. We broke apart.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," she replied getting out of the car and walking to her friends house. I drove off smiling Alyssa, she was just so fresh, refreshing. She was her self, but she wasn't a showoff. She didn't care about impressions or who I was, she just liked me for me, not for my wealth. It was refreshing.

* * *

**_Okay hey guys I hoped you enjoyed this I'd love to know what you think :), so please review... also I have a Wattpad account, so check me out my username is thatstheway, if any of you guys want to check out some newer works, or just want to chat me up I'd love to talk to you.. until than tootles_**

**_p.s. don't forget to review :)_**


End file.
